You're Not Alone
by perpetualpathology
Summary: When Jac's life is turned upside down by an unexpected diagnosis, her defences are put up once more. Will she learn to accept that not everyone is willing to hurt her. And will she let her life be saved by someone whom she has fallen in love with?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Jac and Jonny aren't together, Jonny doesn't know about Jac's endometriosis and she's not pregnant. Mo does know about Jac's condition and this is set a few weeks after Jac had slapped Jonny. Thank you for reading :)**

She knew that something hadn't been right for weeks; the weight loss and poor appetite had been the first symtoms. Sure, she had only lost a few pounds but it was a significant amount when her normal weight has been maintained for quite some time. Then there was the increased need to urinate in much smaller frequencies, especially at night which had lead her to suspect a pregnancy when combined with her accumulating exhaustion. But that possibility had been ruled out by a simple white stick that had presented only one line, not two.

Yet for ages, she had done nothing about her symptoms because she was a doctor - a consultant in fact - and she believed that she knew better than anyone else. Unfortunately, she'd 'dealt' and 'managed' everything herself so it wasn't until she had been unable to do something, that usually came so naturally came to her, that she knew something was seriously wrong. Water retention had caused her hands and her 'nimble' fingers to swell so much that she couldn't operate; she'd had to page Elliot to take over.

Once she had left theatre, she had slipped into an empty toilet cubicle, locked herself away and taken a blood and urine sample. She'd sent them off using an alias name and then hidden in her office where she anxiously and impatiently waited for results.

She sat there, bored out of her skull when there was a knock on her office door. Mo swiftly entered with an orange envelope in her hands.

"Mrs Evans' results." Mo announced as she handed the consultant the unopened document. Jac grasped the envelope then sat back in her chair only to realise that the registrar wasn't leaving her.

"Thank you. You can go now." Jac said in a patronising tone, but the blunt request - or rather, the demand - had not been met as Mo folded her arms across her chest. "Anything else?" She snapped sarcastically.

"Is your endometriosis playing up? 'Cause if so, you can go home and I'll cover for you." Mo stated.

"What?" Jac raised a questioning eyebrow as she placed the results that she longed to read on her desk.

"Jonny said you had to leave theatre." Mo declared.

"Of course he did." Jac muttered to herself.

"And I just thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong Mo!" Jac shouted as she placed her hands on her desk and stood up to assert her authority. "And let me guess, he sent you because he's too scared to come and see me himself?"

"Well do you blame him?" Mo asked rhetorically before she left the office and closed the door behind her, leaving Jac to ponder on her thoughts.

She let herself fall back into her chair and sighed when her eyes fell upon the orange envelope. She picked it up and ripped it open to find an unbelievable, and almost ironic diagnosis. However, being a cardiothoracic consultant meant that she wasn't an expert at what she was dealing with so she'd have to go and see someone qualified in that department. But it couldn't just be anyone because she knew more than most about how quickly gossip could spread even with the legally defining 'Patient Confidentiality' so she'd have to go to someone that was qualified and someone she trusted. It didn't take a second thought because she had the perfect doctor in mind: her best friend, Sacha Levy.

* * *

Sacha was just in the midst of completing a stack of paperwork in his silent office when there was a firm knock at his door.

"Come in." He called cheerily - any distraction from his paperwork was welcomed with open arms. "Ah, I was just thinking about going to get a coffee. Want to join me?" Sacha asked as his best friend approached his desk.

"No um, could you just take a look at these please?" Jac asked as she placed the orange envelope on his desk.

"Sure." Sacha sighed because of the work-related task however he sat up properly, opened the envelope and took a few minutes to analyse the results of the blood and urine tests. "Well the eGFR is at 19ml per hour so it's almost certainly stage four chronic kidney disease. She's one stage away from renal failure." Sacha stated which only confirmed what she had already suspected. "They'll need a referral to urology to see a specialist and discuss their treatment there." He added.

"Can't you treat them?" Jac asked curiously.

"Well I am qualified to, but it's not really in my job description." He replied. "Why? Do you know Mrs Evans?" He asked and Jac nodded before she shrugged.

"They're my results" Jac blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" Sacha frowned in confusion - he couldn't immediately accept what he had just heard.

"You heard me." Jac muttered and Sacha's face fell as the information sunk in.

"Oh Jac-"

"Don't." Jac ordered simply. But nevertheless, he rose from his seat, stepped around his desk and pulled her into a tight hug. She remained in his arms for a long minute before he finally pulled away and looked into her usual, blank face - though she couldn't hide the glisten in her eyes at the confirmation of her condition. "Will you be my doctor?" Jac asked eventually. "I need someone to sign off my notes." She added clinically.

"Of course I will." Sacha stated as he forced a smile. "And I'll need to start with an ultrasound to check your kidney. It might be caused by the same growths that Paula had." He explained, he knew better than to call the woman who had abandoned Jac time and time again, her mother.

"I think I know what the cause is." Jac stated after she shook her head at his offer. "Chronic kidney disease can be caused by excessive use of NSAIDs can't it?" Jac asked.

"Yes, but 'excessive use' means like, daily use." Sacha replied.

"Then that's the cause."

"Why do you take them? And how often?" Sacha asked.

"I um... Look forget I asked, I'm due in theatre." Jac lied after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"No. No Jac, you're almost in renal failure. We need to discuss your lifestyle and-" Sacha explained but Jac just turned on her heel, left the office and slammed the door behind her.

Sacha sighed as he knew better than to chase after her; it would be best to let her digest the news herself before he got involved because the was clear that she was putting her defences up completely which was unusual when she was around him. Anyhow he was still intrigued as to why she was regularly taking NSAID painkillers so he decided to check her medical records and see if there was anything on there. If anyone asked, he was technically her doctor now and he needed to log her blood and urine results on her files so he typed in 'Jacqueline Naylor' on the medical records database. Once he had access to her file, it took him a while to realise why she was constantly taking painkillers - she had endometriosis.

Sacha felt so guilty about raising his voice to Jac because she was obviously embarrassed or ashamed of her condition. Anyhow, he decided that he needed to confront Jac because she needed to know the severity of her kidney problem - she was approximately one drunken night away from kidney failure - so after fighting a battle in his head, he decided that he would go around to Jac's flat after his shift. But would his visit be a welcomed one?

* * *

**6pm**

Jac had just sat down on her sofa in a pair of tracksuits and a cardigan when there was a knock at her door. She huffed as she got up from the comfort of her seat, then she padded to the front door. She opened it to reveal the friendly doctor standing with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked and the consultant gave no reply. She just turned around and headed back to her living room where she got comfy on her sofa again so Sacha closed the door and then went and sat besides her. "You know you need to reduce the medication you're on." Sacha said softly, but he was once again met with silence. "Does Jonny know about the endometriosis?" He asked and Jac shot him a glare before she shook her head. "Is that why you broke up with him?" He asked and Jac had to think things through carefully before she replied, but in the end she decided to avoid a straight answer. It didn't surprise Sacha that she changed the subject.

"Why are you here Sacha?" She asked.

"Because my best friend is ill, and I thought she could do with some support." He replied. "Well that and the fact that you walked out before I could explain what happens next." He added which made a smile tug at Jac's lips at her own immature action.

"Well then, what is going to happen next?" Jac asked as she rested her tired head on his shoulder.

"Firstly, you need to reduce your medication-"

"Not gonna happen." Jac interrupted.

"Well if you don't, you're gonna go into renal failure within months. Maybe even weeks." Sacha explained solemnly which caused Jac to think about possible alternatives because a reduction in her current pain relief wouldn't suffice her needs at a certain time of each month.

"Alright, I'll make an appointment with Mr T then, talk to him about it." Jac nodded.

"Well I'm sure that'll buy you some time. And I'm also sure that if you told Jonny then-"

"Don't even go there." Jac sighed. "I slapped him." She admitted. "And the bad thing is... I don't even regret it. He deserved it."

"Why?" Sacha asked.

"Because... He just did." Jac muttered. "Look, can you just go please. I need an early night." Jac requested as she sat up properly.

"Sure. But come and see me tomorrow yeah?" Sacha said as he stood up, and then headed to the door as Jac shuffled him out of her flat.

"Yeah yeah." Jac said meaninglessly as she closed the door after him and then locked it for the night. She had no intention of visiting his office the next day. In fact, she had every intention to avoid him because she was Jac Naylor, the Ice Queen. And she didn't need anyone's help. Besides in her opinion, anyone that she would let help her would only end up leaving her more damaged than she was in the first place so she was just saving herself the heartache in the long run.

But what she wasn't realising was that along with blocking out others, she was neglecting her health. And following the diagnosis that she had received earlier that day, she hadn't realised that her health was no longer something that she could ignore if she wanted to survive.

**A/N This is my first fan fiction story that I think will be more than a few chapters long so all constructive criticism is welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since her diagnoses and Jac had just reentered Darwin after she had left Elliot to takeover her patient because once more, she could not operate and unfortunately it was beginning to become a bit of a habit for her. She made her way straight to her office where hopefully, she would be able to get some peace because she didn't feel well- in fact she felt bloody awful. Her hands and ankles were swollen thanks to water retention, and she felt bloated. She was exhausted - both mentally and physically - and unfortunately her frequent toilet breaks had begun to be noticed by both Mo and Jonny. To top it all off, her endometriosis was playing up. However,despite her condition, Jac showed no reluctance in upping her pain relief dosage over the previous few days which had begun to elevate her problems. Although, she had changed her pain relief from NSAIDs to amphetamines as instructed by Mr T.

* * *

Mo and Jonny were working at the nurses station when Elliot emerged from theatre.

"Hey prof, don't suppose you know what's up with Jac do you?" Mo asked curiously with a hint of concern. She knew that the consultant had left theatre once again and paged her superior to take over. Despite not being with her anymore, Jonny still looked up to hear the answer because he couldn't help but worry about her.

"Honestly? No I don't I'm afraid." Elliot replied.

"Well why did she say she had to leave theatre then?" Mo asked.

"She didn't really give a reason I suppose. I mean she sort of, held her hands around her abdomen," Elliot said as he gestured the action, "and she's been rather quiet today so I'm assuming it's a female issue." Elliot explained quietly and delicately.

"Nah, this is something serious. I'm sure of it." Mo concluded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I'll try and have a word with her." Elliot smiled before he returned to his office. door, he found an awful and unexpected sight. Jac had collapsed on the floor and she was unconscious lying chest down in the middle of the dark room.

Once he opened the door, he found an awful and unexpected sight. Jac had collapsed on the floor and she was unconscious lying chest down in the middle of the dark room.

"I need a trolley here now!" Elliot shouted before he squatted down besides her. He tried to listen to her breathing but he couldn't at first because all he could hear was quick, loud footsteps as Jonny sprinted into the room.

"What the- what's goin' on?" Jonny demanded as he ran his hands through his hair in a panic.

"I'm not sure, her breathing is shallow though so let's get her into a bay now." Elliot ordered as he carefully turned Jac over.

"What's happened?" Mo asked as she arrived outside the door with a trolley that was too wide to fit into the room.

"Let's just get her into a private bay." Elliot repeated as he was about to begin to lift the unconscious consultant however Jonny beat him to it and he hoisted edge single handedly onto the bed.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since they had gotten Jac into a bay yet they were no further in finding a reason as to why she had collapsed, and she had still not woken up.

"Right, let's take a blood sample." Elliot said to Jonny who then disappeared to collect the equipment before an out of breath Sacha stumbled into the room followed by a nurse from Keller.

"Stop, we need to take her to my ward now." Sacha stated as he began to unclip the unnecessary heart rate monitors off of Jac.

"Why? What's wrong with her? And how did you know?" Mo asked quickly as they raised the railings on the sides of the bed.

"Gossip spreads like wildfire." Sacha stated. "And she won't want you lot with her, not yet anyway so I need you to stay up here." He ordered as they quickly began to wheel Jac's bed to the lift where they met Jonny on the way.

"Wait. Sacha? What's goin' on?" Jonny demanded as he dropped the kidney dish of equipment on the nurses station and then followed the trolley.

"I'll update you as soon as there's any news." Sacha stated as he stood between Jac's bed and the entrance of the lift with his nurse besides him to stop Jonny from entering the lift. Within seconds the lift door closed leaving the Darwin team to wait anxiously for news whilst Sacha had to treat Jac as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Jac slowly opened her heavy eyelids and blinked several times to acclimatise to the lighting. She had a full feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach as she slowly looked around the room, only to realise that she was in a private room on Keller, in a hospital gown. It was then brought to her attention that there was a faint humming sound, similar to a fan, besides her. So she turned to investigate the noise, only to find a machine that she had learnt to detest the idea of ever since her diagnosis - it was a dialysis machine.

She let out a sigh of despair and let her head hit the soft pillow when a familiar face entered the room and sat in the chair besides her bed.

"How're you feeling?" Sacha asked softly.

"Sick." Jac muttered halfheartedly as she stared at the blank white ceiling.

"Well that'll be the-"

"The dialysis, yes I know." Jac interrupted.

"You gave us a real scare Jac. You're in renal failure, your kidney was spewing toxins into your body and if you hadn't have collapsed, I'd say you'd have had a week left, maybe two before you'd have died." He stated because he knew better than to sugar coat something, or to hide any information from her.

"I collapsed." Jac repeated to herself as she tried to remember the events leading up to it. The last thing that she remembered was getting up to go to the toilet but then her mind went blank. "Who found me?" Jac asked as Sacha sat her bed up so she was at a 45° angle.

"Elliot, I think." Sacha replied. "And then Jonny got you onto a trolley and Mo checked you over." He added and Jac closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Do they know?" Jac croaked eventually.

"No. I just told them that I'll update them if there was any news."

"And have you updated them?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to?" He asked.

"No, no they can't see me on this." Jac stated as she gestured the two cannulas in her left arm where the dialysis machine was retrieving and returning her blood.

"Okay." Sacha nodded before he tried to think of an excuse for her. "I could tell them that you've gone home. And that you passed out from endometriosis pain." He suggested to which Jac quickly objected.

"No, no. They don't know I have it." She stated. "Well, Mo does." She corrected. "But..."

"Well that's the only thing that I can think of. And surely you'd rather them know that then- in fact what am I saying? Jac, I should be telling you to tell them jac." He blurted out. "Look I know that you, well let's just say that you don't trust a lot of people but you're gonna need their support Jac. You're gonna be on dialysis for three or four times a week for around four hours each time and when -not if, when- we find you a donor, you're gonna need help and support through the transplant Jac." Sacha pleaded as he looked into Jac's pained eyes.

"I'm gonna need a transplant." Jac muttered to herself as the thought hadn't yet crossed her mind - her medical knowledge always went out of the window when it was to do with her own health.

"Yep." Sacha nodded. "And when we find a donor-"

"_If_ we find a donor." Jac corrected,

"Don't think like that, please stay positive. Look I know that you're going to moan but I've sent off a sample of my blood to see if I'm a match for you." He stated.

"Too right I'm gonna moan." Jac said with a hint of sarcasm because in her mind she had already decided that he certainly wasn't going to be a match - those sort of things only happened in the movies, not in real life. "Anyway, when will this be finished?" She asked curiously.

"Um, you've probably got another, three hours left I'm afraid. And I'm sorry to tell you that from now on, you'll have to have a low sodium and low potassium diet so that means you can't have a lot of coffee or chocolate." Which he knew she was impartial to. "And now that you're on dialysis, you seriously need to restrict your fluid intake. And I'm talking around 500ml of fluids a day."

"Brilliant." Jac said sarcastically as she glanced at the machine.

"Oh, and one more bit of bad news, you can't have peritoneal dialysis because of your surgery history, therefore you can't run dialysis over night, it has to be during sessions like this. Anyway, I'm gonna go and get you a few bits, want anything in particular?" He asked.

"Um... Phone, my bag from my locker. Oh and my grey hoodie is in there too." Jac replied.

"Any small snacks? You're gonna need more calories now that you're on dialysis."

"Yeah. A bar of chocolate and a double expresso please." Jac smiled cheekily and Sacha folded his arms across his chest as he gave her a stern look. "I was joking. And no thanks, I still feel sick." Jac stated quietly.

"Alright well, I'll be back soon." He replied before he left the room leaving Jac alone so that she could think about her future. She would have to rely on a machine and come into hospital for sessions until a donor was found, well if, a donor was found. She knew the statistics; she demand for kidneys far outweighed the availability, and she also knew that over a dozen people died each day waiting for a kidney. But what she didn't know, was if she was going to be one of them or not. She knew there were no guarantees, but she knew that Sacha would do his very best for her. In the end, as much as she hated to admit it, that was one of the few situations in her life where she had no control.

* * *

Three hours into her dialysis session, Jac was sitting in her private bay alone after she had convinced Sacha that she'd rather have some time to herself. She was in the middle of reading her copy of the BMJ when there was a knock at the door and the non-Scottish, annoying Darwinian entered before she closed the door behind her.

"Mo... Just go." Jac ordered once she realised that her eyes had fallen upon the dialysis machine.

"I... I knew something was wrong." Mo stated as she approached the consultant.

"Well done. What do you want? A gold star?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Mo replied simply. "Have you told Jonny?" She asked.

"No. Why would I?" Jac protested.

"Because he'd want to know." Mo stated solemnly.

"Well don't my opinions matter? I don't want anyone else knowing." Jac declared.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Mo said reassuringly. "Look I've seen plenty of dialysis patients and I know that it can wear you down, especially for the first session. So do you want me to give you a lift home when you're finished?" Mo shakes as she refrained from showing any sympathy because she knew that it wouldn't be welcomed and it would only aggravate the consultant further.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving thank you." Jac retorted.

"Alright. But if you need anything, even if it's just to talk then I'm here for-"

"Goodbye Maureen." Jac interrupted. Mo then forced a smile before she left the consultant in peace.

* * *

Jac was sitting on the bed, idly thinking about what her future held when Sacha entered her room with a solemn look on his face.

"What? Sacha what's wrong?" Jac asked worriedly as she fidgeted and sat up properly.

"It's not good news I'm afraid... I'm not a match. I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely.

"Come here you idiot." Jac ordered as she remained on the bed but pulled Sacha into a hug. "I wouldn't have taken your kidney if you were a match and anyway, it's not your fault." She said softly over his shoulder. "Pull yourself together, I'm the ill one not you." Jac laughed slightly as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry. But don't you worry, I'm gonna find you a kidney and you'll be better before you know it." He forced a smile, but they both knew that what he said was just optimism, not a guarantee.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later...

"Why is Jac on shift from 8am to 10am and then from 4pm to 9pm today?" Jonny asked as he sat down at the nurses station next to his best friend. He knew that something wasn't right because in the recent weeks since she had collapsed on the ward she had been working odd hours, she was rarely seen, and she looked well and truly exhausted. Jonny also knew that his best friend knew more than she was letting on because she had also been acting differently.

"How would I know?" Mo asked as she feigned innocence.

"Oh give over Mo. What's wrong with her?" Jonny demanded, he was fed up of being kept int the dark about a woman that meant something to him.

"I don't know!" Mo shrieked.

"Yes you do. C'mon Mo, you're supposed to be my best friend." Jonny pleaded.

"Yeah and you and Jac are supposed to be colleagues and nothing more so why do you care so much?" Mo asked.

"Ah, so you do know something." Jonny stated.

"I'm sorry Jonny... I can't-"

"Are you her doctor?" Jonny interrupted.

"No but-"

"Well then you're not bound by patient confidentiality so you can tell me." Jonny concluded.

"It's not about that Jonny. Jac's beginning to trust me and I don't want to jeopardise that."

"So Jac's trust is more important than our friendship?"

"Do not put me in a position where I have to chose Jonny. Because if you do that, you're just making the choice easier for me." Mo warned as she picked up a patient's file and then walked away to escape before the conversation escalated.

* * *

Mary-Claire was already annoyed at the fact that she had to work on Keller all day, let alone the fact that she had to do her ward rounds on her own. After checking on bed 8, she had to do obs in the private bay so she forced a smile for the patient, only when she entered she found the Ice Queen sitting on the bed so her jaw hit the floor. The consultant was updating patient's files whilst attached to a dialysis machine.

"Oh my god, Ms Naylor?" She questioned in disbelief. Jac looked up to see the hospital's biggest gossip looking at her during her weakest moment - she was attached to a machine and she couldn't storm out, or use her height as an advantage over the nurse because she was stuck on the bed.

"Get out." Were the only words that she could manage.

"I... I'm so-"

"Get out now!" Jac ordered as she pointed to the door.

"Sure." Mary-Claire nodded as she quickly left the bay, closed the door and then smiled to herself - she had gossip that she knew to be true and to her, it was pure gold...

* * *

Jonny was just waiting for his coffee from the hospital café when Mary-Claire joined the queue behind him.

"Hi Jonny." Mary-Claire smiled.

"Hiya." Jonny replied as he forced a smile in return to be polite.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jac. It must be really hard for her." Mary-Claire said as she pretended to sound like she cared.

"What must be hard?" Jonny demanded.

"The dialysis, up on Keller. What? You didn't know?" She asked innocently. Jonny ignored the coffee that had just been placed on the counter in front of him and ran to the lift, only to find that it had just left. So he turned around and sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

Just half an hour since Mary-Claire's visit had passed and Jac was surprised that she hadn't had any surprise visitors yet - well more specifically she was waiting for an old professor to come up and start rambling on about how she should've told her etc. Instead, the door burst open to reveal and out of breath Scottish nurse.

"Jonny?" She demanded but he was momentarily distracted by the sight. She as sat on the bed cross legged in her scrubs, completing paper work on the table that came over the bed whilst hooked up to a dialysis machine. On which was a small stack of cardboard kidney dishes which he guessed were in case of nausea attacks.

"Jac? What the hell is going on?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and then went and stood next to her bed.

"What does it look like?" Jac said sarcastically as she gestured the two cannulas in her arm leading to the machine that was creating a fan-like noise which she had grown accustomed to.

"Bloody dialysis! Jac I thought you had cancer." Jonny stated.

"Well I don't. Now that you know, can you leave me in peace please my blood pressure is already through the roof without you adding to it." Jac retorted.

"What? That's it's? You just want to sit there by yourself and pretend that you're not seriously ill?"

"What else can I do?" Jac protested.

"Take sick leave Jac. You're more than entitled to it."

"And do what? Sit at home and do sod all all day?" Jac replied before she looked back down at her paperwork.

"You should've told me." Jonny muttered.

"Why? What can you do that Sacha's not already doing for me?"

"I'm a transplant coordinator, I -better than anyone else in this hospital- can try to get you a kidney." Jonny stated. He was waiting for a response when she suddenly brought the back of her hand up to her mouth. "You okay?" He asked as he cautiously moved forward and picked up one of the sick bowls for her. She took it off of him and held it in front of her. She waited for the inevitable to happen when finally after a full minute of silence and intense nausea, she vomited into the bowl. Jonny placed a soothing hand on her back and ensured that her ponytail didn't get in the way. "Let it out, it's okay." Jonny said softly as he rubbed her back. "Finished?" He asked to which she nodded her head. He took the half filled bowl off of her and disposed of it before he handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth with.

"Go on, go back to work. I need to get on with this." Jac ordered with her exhausted voice as she picked up her pen and began to complete the paperwork.

"Don't you want me to get Sacha for you?" Jonny asked.

"No. There's nothing he can do, besides, I'm used to it." Jac muttered without even taking her eyes off of her work. Jonny looked at the fatigued consultant who had obviously made her choice about wanting to be alone at that moment so he gave her vital stats a quick glance before he set off to do something about the situation.

* * *

"Well that's not exactly fair is it?... Yep, goodbye." Jonny slammed the phone down at the nurses station. He drew a line through another of his bullet pointed options that he had jotted down, before Mo came and sat down besides him.

"What you up to?" Mo asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe trying to find a kidney for Jac." He snapped before he went back to looking on the medical database on the computer.

"Oh... She told you then." Mo concluded.

"Nope, Mary-Claire told me." Jonny stated. "Jac didn't intend for me to find out, it was just gossip." He added.

"Well how's the search going?" Mo asked.

"I've just lost an almost perfect match to a man because he had been on the waiting list longer than Jac." Jonny stated angrily. "I mean, we're closer to the organ by miles, and Jac's younger than him so we should get it. But no, he's been on dialysis for a wee bit longer than Jac so he gets it." He ranted.

"Is there anyone else on the list with the same HLA and blood type as Jac?" Mo queried.

"Yep. Three people. One of which is geriatric at 74 years old, another is a 24 year old with HIV and the third is a woman who's been on dialysis for six years." Jonny explained.

"So... It's not looking too good then." Mo declared awkwardly because she knew that Jonny couldn't bring himself to say it. But she didn't want him getting his hopes too high. "Do y'know what the most annoying thing is? If her scumbag of a mother hadn't of taken her other kidney then Jac would probably still be healthy." Mo stated as she gritted her teeth.

"What?" Jonny asked confusedly.

"Well if Jac still had two kidneys, her body would almost certainly be able to cope with her endometriosis painkillers." Mo explained bluntly.

"Endometriosis? Jac's got endometriosis..." Jonny said slowly and quietly to himself.

"Wait, Jac didn't tell you? Crap, Jonny you can't tell her I told you. I thought she already had." Mo blurted out.

"Jac has endometriosis." Jonny repeated to himself as he tried to take the news in. That explained so much. It helped him to make sense of why she had pushed him away when she had 'period pains' when they were actually excruciating abdominal pains. It also explained why she had been so defensive and slapped him when he had made the 'antichrist' comment.

"Jonny Mac?" Mo said to bring him out of his thoughts.

"I need to go and see her." Jonny stated as he jumped up.

"Wait Jonny. Jonny you can't tell her I told you." Mo protested but he was too busy thinking about what he was going to do to make it up to Jac to listen to his best friend as he jumped into the lift.

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny had just sprinted out of the lift when he caught a glance of Sacha's silvery hair so he slammed the brakes on.

"Sacha, where's the store room?" Jonny demanded as he tried to catch his breath back.

"Why? What's happened?" Sacha asked worriedly.

"I need to do a blood test to see if I'm a match for Jac." Jonny stated.

"Well what's the rush then?" Sacha chuckled as he began to walk to the store room with Jonny besides him.

"For months, I've been blaming Jac and thinking that she's the one in the wrong but I'm wrong. Jac's done nothing wrong, it's all my fault." Jonny laughed at his own stupidity.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Sacha asked in confusion.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jonny exited a cubicle with Sacha who held a vial of the Scotsman's blood.

"Don't tell Jac okay, I don't want her to know until we've got the results back." Jonny warned.

"No problem, I'll go to the lab and gets these tested now." Sacha smiled.

"Thanks mate." Jonny said gratefully before he went over to Jac's private bay. Unlike before she was sat the the head of the bed with a blue hospital blanket wrapped around her because her treatment often made her feel cold yet she couldn't wear a jumper once the session had begun because the cannulas were in the way.

"What do you want?" Jac huffed. Thankfully for Mo, the blood test had given Jonny time to think and he had realised that if he came straight out with an apology then she'd know that Mo had blabbed.

"I just can't help but wondering what's causing the renal failure." Jonny lied as he closed the door behind him and then sat on the end of her bed.

"None of your business so can you go away before I puke again, and warning - you're in the splash zone." Jac said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You still feeling sick?" He asked.

"Only since you came in here." Jac smiled sweetly.

"Haha." Jonny said sarcastically. "So c'mon, what caused the renal failure? Is it something hereditary?" He asked.

"She told you didn't she? God I know she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Who?" Jonny asked innocently.

"Mo. Oh c'mon, I'm not an idiot Jonny; I know she told you." Jac stated; she could see right through his cheesy grin.

"Well I'm glad she did tell me about your endometriosis." Jonny admitted.

"Why? So that you know to steer clear of me because I can't have kids?" Jac asked bluntly.

"No, I'm glad she told me because now I know why you slapped me, and I don't blame you... I shouldn't have said the things that I did, and I'm sorry for being mad at you." He apologised sincerely as he looked into her eyes however, she couldn't make the eye contact back.

"Why are you really here Jonny?" Jac asked eventually before she stifled a yawn.

"You look like you could do with a early night tonight." Jonny smiled.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Jac snapped as she tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

"So, how about after your evening shift, I take you home and-"

"I don't do evening shifts." Jac interrupted.

"But it says on the staff rota that-"

"That I'm on duty but not in theatre. I know. I do all my paperwork during these sessions, then in the eye of management, I'm still doing my job for the same amount of hours and that way I get to go home at 4pm instead of 5 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Jac explained smugly.

"Do you have to come in at the weekends at all?" Jonny asked.

"Look I don't know why you're here, but I don't need someone to chat to or to keep me company if that's what you think." Jac snapped.

"Right." Jonny said as he got up off of the end of the bed and then stood right next to her bedside. "When are you gonna get it into your head that you're not alone?" Jonny asked rhetorically. "You mean something to me and-"

"Wow, cliched much. Jennifer Aniston gets ill so George Clooney decides to try and make her feel loved for her last few months."

"Don't speak like that Jac. We're gonna find you a donor."

"You don't know what-" Jac stated as Sacha came into the room with a grin that he was unable to conceal.

"Right, the odds of this, are like one in a hundred thousand, but Jac we've found you a kidney." Sacha beamed as he held an orange envelope in his hands.

"Wh- really?" Jac asked as she dropped the blanket from around her and Sacha nodded.

"You're gonna have a transplant." He stated.

"Well when? Today?" Jac asked.

"Nope. Probably in the next week or two." Sacha stated.

"What? Organs can't last that long unless they're... coming from a _living_ donor..." Jac suddenly realised what was going on but despite the possible second lease of life, she was not ecstatic.

"Tadaa!" Jonny sung proudly as he gestured one of his kidneys. "Now, which one d'ya want? The left or right?" He joked.

"No, I can't take one of your kidneys." Jac protested.

"Jac I know this might be a bit of a shock but-" Sacha begun before he was interrupted.

"It's not the shock, it's a definite no." Jac argued.

"Why not?" Jonny shrieked.

"Because I- you're healthy. Why would you sacrifice your own health for me? I mean, you obviously haven't thought this through Jonny. One kidney means no binge drinking, in fact it means limited alcohol intake for the rest of your life." Jac stated.

"Jac I am more than willing to sacrifice something as petty as alcohol for you." Jonny stated.

"No you-" Jac stopped as a wave of nausea hit her like a tonne of bricks. Nausea generally plagued Jac throughout her entire dialysis sessions but it sometimes intensified and then lead to vomiting.

"It's alright just take deep breaths." Sacha said softly as he grabbed her a sick bowl and then held it for her. Jac sat there with her eyes closed and focused on her slow, deep breaths whilst she hoped that the feeling would soon pass. "Right Jonny, I think she's been through enough today so why don't you go back to Darwin and Jac will think about it. You can talk another day alright?" Sacha said as he rubbed Jac's back whilst she hung her head to avoid eye contact.

"Okay." Jonny agreed reluctantly. "But make sure you do actually think about it." Jonny said before he left the room, leaving Jac in capable hands.

"He really cares about you y'know." Sacha said as he gently sat on the bed in front of Jac whilst she held the sick bowl in front of her. "You should let him help you Jac. It might be your only chance." He stated. A few minutes of silence passed until Jac placed the sick bowl on the bedside table - the nausea had passed so she didn't need it anymore.

"How long before I can go?" Jac asked to change the subject because she wanted to do nothing more than go home to her flat and curl up in bed because dialysis was really tiring her out.

"After fifteen minutes." Sacha replied after glancing at her stats. "Hey, I'll go and get changed out of my scrubs and then I'll give you a lift home. And no arguments, you're too tired to drive." Sacha said sternly.

"Fine. But I normally get some air before I get into a car so that..."

"Your stomach can stop churning." Sacha concluded. "Don't worry, I completely understand. And I'll be back in five minutes." He added before he left the room.

* * *

Jac opened her door after being dropped off by Sacha to find a folded piece of paper on the door mat. She picked it up and sat down to read the note that was in the Scottish nurse's infamous hyroglific handwriting.

_Jac, I have honestly thought about all of the risks to me if I were to donate my kidney and they all far outweigh the other option: to do nothing. I can't let myself watch the one person that I love slip away from me on dialysis knowing that I could save you from months, or even years of it. It's obviously your decision, but I am 100% committed to donate my kidney to you with no strings attached. Please let me do this for us. _

_Jonny x_

Jac decided that she was far to mentally exhausted to make such an important decision so she stuck the note to her fridge before she went to her bedroom to get some rest.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning and Jac had just sat down at her desk with her treat: a cup of coffee. It was only a regular one and it took up almost her entire potassium allowance for the day but it was worth it. It also most of her liquid allowance for the day, but she'd much rather have a cup of coffee than a bottle of water. She as just taking a sip of the wonderful beverage when Jonny came in to her office and stood in front of her desk.

"Have you thought about the decision yet?" He asked curiously as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yep." Jac replied bluntly.

"And?"

"I can't take your kidney. But thanks for the offer." Jac replied simply.

"Thanks for what offer?" Elliot queried cheerfully as he entered the office and hung his coat on the back of his chair.

"Jac's on dialysis and she won't take my kidney." Jonny stated.

"Oh shut up, you sound like a whining ten year old." Jac argued.

"Wait wait wait. You're on dialysis?" Elliot asked worreidly.

"Maybe." Jac replied sheepishly.

"Oh Jac I'm so s-"

"If you say sorry I can assure you you'll regret it." Jac threatened to which the professor remained silent.

"Look, you could be on dialysis for months, possibly years before another kidney comes up for you but if you take my kidney you could probably have the operation next week." Jonny stated.

"But I don't want you to regret it months down the line."

"Is that what this is about? Because you regret giving your other kidney to your mum?" Jonny asked.

"She was _not_ my mum." Jac protested angrily.

"Alright, alright calm down let's just-"

"No Jonny. This is my decision and-" Jac stopped as she clenched her fist and held her breath for a few seconds before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Is this the endometriosis? Or just more 'period pains'?" Jonny asked mockingly as he tried to help her sit down but she batted away his attempt as she sat on her desk chair and let out an uncontrollable groan.

"I'd better get on." Elliot said awkwardly as he headed to the door, but he stopped just inside the doorway. "Jac, make sure you really think about this. Don't just make a split second decision." He said wisely before he left the room.

"Aren't you gonna listen to him?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny... Get Sacha. Now." Jac mumbled as she clutched her abdomen and looked up at Jonny with a pleading look - she looked so innocent, so vulnerable for once.

"Wh- What's happening?" He asked worriedly. He felt regretful for snapping at her when she clearly wasn't very well.

"Get him. Please." She pleaded.

"No, c'mon he'll need to examine you so I'll take you down." Jonny said quickly. He sprinted out of the office and quickly returned with a wheelchair. He looked at Jac as she was in deep thought, frantically trying to work out what was happening to her because she knew that the severe pain wasn't from her endometriosis, she knew it was a different kind of pain. "Stay calm, you're gonna be okay." Jonny said but inside he was trembling because he was worried sick about her. He carefully helped her into the wheelchair but she kept in a seat position angle at 90° because standing up just increased her pain. He had no idea with what could cause such sudden, severe pain as he wheeled her out of her office and towards the lift.

"Jac?" Mo questioned worriedly as she came out of the locker room to see the consultant with her head resting on her hand and her long hair covering one side of her face so that she wasn't recognised by everyone.

"Tell Elliot she's ill and her theatre lists need cancelling." Jonny stated sternly.

"What's happening?" Mo asked as she watched the pair entered the lift.

"I don't know." Jonny admitted helplessly as the doors closed.

* * *

Sacha ran into the cubicle on Keller where he had been called to after leaving Michael to take over theatre where he saw his best friend sitting cross legged on a bed with her hair tied back in a ponytail and she was looking down into a cardboard kidney dish as though she was going to be sick.

"Right, what's happening?" He asked as he used the hand sanitiser from the dispenser at the end of the bed.

"Sacha she needs pain relief now." Jonny stated.

"Okay, just let me ask a few questions. Are you sure that it's not endometriosis?" He asked and Jac shook her head. "For definite?"

"Dialysis stopped my periods." Jac mumbled and Jonny stepped forward once more and gave her back a little bit of a rub because he felt so bad for her - she looked dreadful.

"Okay um, can I just give you an abdominal examination please? I'll be as quick as I can." Sacha asked as he rubbed his hands together. Just as Jac was about to lie down on the bed, she leant forward and vomited into the bowl. Jonny held it for her because she was too busy hugging her throbbing stomach. "Jac, when was the last time you ate?" Sacha asked once she had finished because the vomit wasn't usual stomach contents, it was bile.

"Sacha." Jac pleaded as she was begging for pain relief.

"Alright alright, c'mon lie down." Sacha said as Jonny disposed of the bowl and then both men laid Jac's bed flat. "Is this tender?" Sacha asked as he slipped his hand up her shirt and gently palpated a swollen area.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"You're quite warm as well." He added after feeling her hot skin. "Right, vomiting, nausea, severe abdo pain, swollen abdomen, possible temperature-"

"Lack of appetite for the last few days as well." Jac interrupted.

"Right okay. I'd say this is probably peritonitis." Sacha stated. "In which case I need to do a blood and urine sample." Sacha stated. "And nurse, can we have ten of morphine please."

"Finally." Jac huffed. Thirty seconds later Sacha injected the pain relief into Jac and within a few minutes, she had only a minor stomach ache which she could handle- it was like pleasure compared to the previous pain she was in.

"Right, blood test." Sacha announced as he took a kidney dish off of a trolley behind him and then got the needle ready.

"Thanks for bringing me down, you can go now." Jac said to Jonny.

"No, I'm staying with you." Jonny said as he sat down in the chair besides her bed and he entwined his fingers with hers. She gave him a small smile as Sacha withdrew the blood from her arm; she was so used to needles from her dialysis sessions that she barely felt them anymore.

"Right, now I need-"

"Hey, thought you might want these." Mo said as she arrived with Jac's phone and grey hoodie.

"Considering I've got a fever, I think I'll leave the hoodie for now, but thanks." Jac said sarcastically as she took them and put them besides her on the bed.

"Ah fantastic, Mo I need you to take this one to the loos for a urine sample." Sacha stated as he handed Jac a small pot.

"She is not coming with me." Jac argued.

"Well it's either she goes with you, or I can ask Zosia to take you." Sacha smirked.

"Sacha I barely go once a day because of the dialysis, I'm not going to be able to go if she's with me." Jac whispered to the doctor.

"Jac, your on morphine and you're potentially seriously ill. You need someone with you." Sacha stated quietly. "C'mon, she's a doctor, she's heard it all before." He added as he helped the poorly consultant off of her bed.

"Oi, wheelchair." Jonny ordered.

"Oi, shut up." Jac retorted as she got onto her own two feet.

"Have fun ladies." Jonny called jokily as Jac slowly padded of with Mo in tow.

* * *

"Right, I'll wait outside as long as you promise not to do anything stupid like climbing out of the window." Mo said as they arrived outside the toilets.

"Thanks for the idea Mo." Jac smiled sarcastically before she went into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. Mo was waiting outside for a few minutes when she began to worry about the amount of time she had been in there.

"Jac, you alright?" Mo called as she opened the door slightly so she could hear her.

"Go away." Jac ordered.

"Want me to turn the taps on?" Mo asked.

"This isn't funny." Jac protested.

"I never said it was!" Mo laughed.

"Just close the door or you'll have to wait longer."

"Seriously though, you alright?" Mo asked curiously.

"I will be when you leave." Jac stated.

"Fine." Mo huffed as she closed the door.

* * *

Jac had been gone for fifteen minutes when she and Mo returned to the bed where Jonny was sitting besides it.

"You took your time." Jonny stated and Jac just kept her head down as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Just leave it." Mo mouthed to Jonny so he nodded as Sacha came over.

"And you're sweating." Jonny stated as he noted Jac's reddened cheeks and forehead.

"That might have something to do with the fever." Jac said sarcastically.

"Urine sample?" He questioned. Reluctantly, Jac handed over the pot that she had concealed in her hand. It was barely half filled and the liquid only has the smallest of yellow tinges to it, so much so that Mo had joked if Jac had put the pot under the tap because it resembled water.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal for someone on dialysis." Sacha said reassuringly and of course, Jonny and Mo knew that because they worked in the transplant department. "I'll get these rushed through and if your results confirm peritonitis we'll put you on antibiotics but that'll rule out a transplant for fourteen days." He stated.

"Great, so I've got fourteen days to pack my bag." Jonny stated.

"I'm not taking your kidney." Jac stated.

"Right, I'll wave you to it." Sacha concluded before he left to send the blood and urine sample off.

"Can't you two go?" Jac moaned as she fidgeted on the bed.

"Why? Don't you enjoy our company?" Mo smirked.

"No, because you're not going to enjoy my company in a minute when I puke." Jac stated.

"You feel sick again?" Jonny asked as he grabbed a sick bowl.

"It never stopped." Jac stated as she took it off of him and held it in front of her.

"Right Mo and sick don't mix so I'd better get back up to Darwin." Mo stated.

"Make sure Elliot isn't trashing my ward." Jac ordered and Mo smirked as she walked away towards the lift.

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Right, we've got the results and I'm afraid it is peritonitis." Sacha stated as he approached the poorly consultant who was holding hands with the Scottish nurse.

"She's been sick quite a few more times." Jonny stated.

"Right, okay." Sacha grimaced at the thought of his best friend suffering.

"And the pain is getting worse again." Jonny added.

"Right nurse can you get another five of morphine please? Thank you." Sacha smiled as a young nurse walked away. "Okay Jac, now you're going to be staying in hospital for the next fourteen days because we need to keep a very close eye on you to avoid you getting blood poisoning or sepsis. And we'll continue with your usual dialysis times too. Now this is very very rare but I'm pretty sure that you've caught the infection from the dialysis machine from another patient so although the dialysis machines are always thoroughly cleaned, we are sending them off for a deep clean by a company to ensure that the risk is no more." Sacha explained.

"Save the crap, you're just trying to convince me not to sue right?" Jac queried and Sacha nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." She forced a smile.

"So, have you got someone that can go home and get your things for you? because you are staying here for a fortnight." Sacha said as he gave a quick glance at Jonny and back.

"I'm sure I can find someone." Jac stated sheepishly.

"Great well, I'll just go and get the antibiotic injections sorted for you." Sacha smiled.

"Right, you'll be wanting your Winnie the Pooh slippers and your fluffy pink dressing gown then." Jonny joked.

"Very funny jock."

"Nah bit seriously what do you want me to bring in?" He asked as he grabbed a notepad and pen from the bedside table. "You don't need any 'girl stuff' do you ? Because you said you've stopped since you started dialysis."

"No, and it wouldn't kill you to say period, by the way. You are a nurse after all." Jac stated.

"Yeah but I leave Mo to deal with all that kind of stuff. Right, PJs." He listed.

"Nope. Just bring in tracksuit bottoms, leggings, tops, a couple of cardigans, and the blue hoodie I-"

"Always wear to bed." Jonny smiled. "Don't suppose you'll be needing underwear do you?" He joked.

"Oh yeah, just throw in a pair or two." Jac said sarcastically. "And bring in some food, I cannot survive on the crap they serve here."

* * *

Jonny had gone to collect Jac's things when Mo decided to go and visit Jac.

"Hey Sacha, where's Jac?" She asked as she noticed that her earlier bed was now taken by an elderly lady.

"Oh um, she's been moved up to Holby Care. I pulled a few strings here and there." He smirked.

"I bet she loves you." Mo smiled. "Alright see you later." She added before she headed up.

* * *

Mo entered the private room with a bed, sofa and TV in to find the consultant vomiting into a cardboard kidney dish as she leant forward on the bed.

"Geez this is not your day huh?" Mo said softly as she ran up and pulled the consultant's ponytail behind her and rubbed her back. "Finished?" She asked and the Jac nodded so she disposed of the bowl.

"I thought you said you don't do sick." Jac stated as she took a sip of water to rinse her mouth out.

"I don't but, I suppose I can put up with it considering what you're going through." Mo replied as she sat on the chair besides the bed. "Now I'm gonna say something, but I don't want you interrupting me until I'm finished okay?" M said sternly.

"If you're about to tell me you're homosexual it honestly wouldn't surprise me." Jac stated.

"What?!" Mo shrieked.

"Sorry, carry on." Jac smiled sweetly.

"Look, let's say there's a patient A, and patient A's partner. Now, patient A needs a heart transplant and their partner is a match but patient A is a stubborn-"

"I know where you're going with this." Jac interrupted.

"And?" Mo questioned.

"And I can't take Jonny's kidney." Jac stated.

"Why not? Jac if you were your own patient, you'd be furious at yourself for not taking the kidney that will save your life. I've spoken to Jonny about it, and he wants nothing more than to see you better. Jac I don't know if he's ever told you, but he told me that he loves you. Like really loves you Jac, and I'm sure you feel the same no matter how much you deny it. And I'm sure that you're probably worried about him regretting it but he won't Jac. Because even if you two end up breaking up again, he'd be proud of himself for helping you." Mo explained, leaving Jac speechless for a few moments. Just as Jac was about to speak, Jonny arrived with two large holdalls, along with several carrier bags and a laptop case.

"She's not bothering you is she?" Jonny smirked.

"Just a bit." Jac replied.

"I was talking to Mo." Jonny laughed and he received an infamous Ice Queen glare.

"She's been sick at least once by the way since you left." Mo stated.

"I'm sure he needed to know that Maureen." Jac said sarcastically.

"Well you weren't gonna tell me so I'm glad she did." Jonny stated.

"Why is there _two_ bags?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you stay in a scary place all by yourself did you? I'm staying here with you." Jonny replied.

"By the way, Jac's changed her mind about your kidney." Mo blurted out before Jac could shout at Jonny and protest about his sleeping arrangements.

"Not necessarily." Jac stated.

"Ah but you are considering it!" Mo smiled.

"Wh- But... I-" Jac stuttered as she glanced between the two people in the room.

"Mo, why don't you go back to Darwin?" Jonny suggested.

"'Kay, but for the sake of everyone including yourselves, will you two just get together already?" Mo said before she left the room. Jonny slowly began unpacking the bags of foods and snacks in the bedside cupboard as he watched Jac twiddling her thumbs.

"I know you want to ignore this Jac but you can't... You're going to get sicker and sicker until you get a kidney transplant and unless you take my kidney you might not get another chance." Jonny said quietly.

"And what about you? You won't have another chance to go out and get trollied, you can't play rugby or other contact sports, you'll be at a bigger risk of developing high blood pressure-"

"Jac, please just listen to me and accept that when I say I want to do this for you- no, for us. And besides, Sacha said you can't have the op until you've finished the antibiotics so I've still got two weeks to go out and get trollied for a night or two. Jac I want us to be together again because the only reason we split up before was because I said some hurtful things and I'm sorry. I just... I miss waking up in the same bed as you, and I miss going to bed with you in my arms. I miss taking showers with you and spending time with you Jac, and I won't be able to do that for very long if you don't accept my kidney. Please." He pleaded as he took her hand in his. "Please Jac." He begged as he looked deeply into her green eyes.

"I miss all that stuff too." Jac admitted quietly causing Jonny to smile.

"So I can go and tell Sacha to book the theatre?"

"Go on then." Jac said as she gave his hand a little squeeze. Jonny laughed softly as he pulled Jac into a tight hug. "You're gonna make me puke." Jac groaned and Jonny quickly released her from his hold.

"Sorry sorry I... Right, I'd better go and tell Sacha and Mo she'll need to be involved and I'll need to-" Jonny muttered to himself as he left the room planning every little detail so that it would go without a hitch.

* * *

Jonny had just told Sacha the great news, and the operation was due to set place on 1st July, in three weeks time so that Jac's body could rest after fighting an infection for the operation. He had just entered Darwin to request the assistance of a certain transplant surgeon and he easily found Mo sitting at the nurses station with Elliot behind her drinking a coffee.

"Jonny, how's Jac? I heard about the peritonitis, is she okay?" Elliot asked quickly.

"She's fine, she's on the antibiotics and they're starting to kick in." Jonny nodded. "But um, I have some brilliant news to announce." He stated and Mo crossed her fingers in the hope that it was what she thought it was. "I'm donating one of my kidneys to Jac on the 1st of July. So hopefully, she won't ever need dialysis again after that." Jonny smiled. Mo squealed and hugged Jonny tightly because although she knew there were certain risks to her best friend, she also knew that it was what he really wanted to do.

"Jonny, that's great!" Elliot smiled as he shook hands with the man.

"I know. Oh and Mo, you're the lucky cow who gets to cut Jac open!" Jonny laughed.

"Who's cutting you open? Sacha?" Mo asked.

"Yep. And I've seen his suturing; he can do perfectly straight lines." He smiled.

"God no pressure. Can you imagine if I made her scar jagged?" Mo joked. "Anyways, how about you come for a celebratory drink tonight? I'll even buy the first round." Mo suggested.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay in Holby Care with Jac tonight. She's still being sick quite a lot and she's got dialysis tomorrow morning so I'd better not anyway." Jonny stated.

"Alright well, of you need anything, gimme a call." Mo smiled.

"Will do, thanks." He smiled back before he headed down to Holby Care.

* * *

**10pm**

Jac and Jonny laid in the dimly lit room on the hospital bed, spooning under the covers to be intimate with each other. Jac was on an increased dose of morphine so she was feeling a lot better and her temperature had began to subside, however the nausea was still plaguing her. She had a sick bowl in front of her, just next to the pillow in case, and thanks to Jonny's earlier support and comforting when she had been vomiting, she knew that he'd help her once more if it was needed. She couldn't believe the sacrifice and the pain that Jonny was willing to go through, just for her, but her disbelief made her appreciate his offer all the more.

Jonny laid there with his arms wrapped around her because he never wanted to let her go. He was right when he had said that he missed cuddling in bed with her and the wait had made it so much more pleasurable. He had just three weeks before he would have one of his organs taken out by Sacha, and planted into the woman that he loved by his best friend. Three weeks, and two of them weeks would be spent in hospital with Jac as her immune system fought an infection in her peritoneum.

"Shall I turn the light out?" Jonny asked softly. But upon hearing no reply, he leant forward and realised that she had fallen asleep. Though he wasn't surprised because she had dialysis every other day, and now her body was fighting a serious infection so her body was bound to be exhausted. He gently reached across and switched off the bedside lamp before he too settled down, and fell into a deep slumber.

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**6:00am**

Jonny awoke as he fell onto his face because Jac had just slid out of bed and he had been leaning on her, which had caused her to smirk at him.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Early enough for us to sneak a shower together before my dialysis session and before you start work. Unless you were lying about missing showers together in which case, forget it-"

"Of course not. Though our intimate showers were usually about 10am on a Sunday, not a week day." Jonny stated as he slowly sat up and then got out of the single bed which was considerably roomy for the two adult medical professionals.

"Just so we're clear, we're having a shower, nothing else because I've still got abdominal pain." Jac stated.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a kiss and a cuddle thought does it?" Jonny smiled cheekily.

"We'll see." Jac replied. "You did bring my shampoo, conditioner and shower gel right?" Jac raised an eyebrow as she began to sort through her bag.

"Of course." Jonny smiled as he took the bath towel and toiletry bag out of his bag.

* * *

Jonny turned the shower on to warm up, before he stepped out of it where his and Jac's things were on the small bench.

"You know you generally have to take your clothes off to take a shower." Jonny smirked as he pulled his shirt off however he stopped smiling when he realised that Jac appeared shy. "You alright? You feeling sick again?" He asked.

"No, no. It- it's not that." Jac shook her head as she unzipped her hoodie.

"Then what?" Jonny asked worriedly as he stopped her, took her hands in his and made her focus on him and nothing else. "Oh c'mon, you're not going all self conscious on me are you? With that _amazing_ body of yours!" Jonny protested.

"You haven't seen it for months." Jac stated.

"And what? You've gained a pound or two in that time? Jac dialysis makes people gain weight sometimes and it doesn't matter. Besides, you were practically underweight anyway so I'm sure you look even better." Jonny smiled. "Right." He said as he slipped his hand up her shirt and unclipped her bra. He pulled her shirt off over her head, slid her bra off of her. "I can honestly say that you look beautiful, and I can also say that if you don't join me in the shower within 90 seconds, there will be consequences." He winked before he up dropped down his trousers and boxers, and then disappeared into the steamy shower. Jac smiled to herself before she pulled down her trousers and underwear and then joint the man, who was going to save her life, in the shower.

* * *

**5:20pm**

Jonny had just finished his shift after leaving Jac to have her dialysis session by herself -as requested- only he arrived in Holby Care to find Sacha sitting at the small reception.

"You can't go in there, she doesn't want any visitors at the moment." Sacha stated solemnly as he got to his feet.

"What? Not even me?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Because she's throwing a tantrum, she's got a fever so she's sweating and she keeps on vomiting. She won't even let me do her obs." Sacha stated.

"When you say she 'keeps on vomiting', how many times are we talking here?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Well the combination of her peritonitis, and her dialysis made her vomit around four times an hour, now that her dialysis has finished it's around twice an hour but she's literally just retching, there's nothing left to come up anymore." Sacha explained. "Combined with her lack of appetite, she's in an endless loop because she's refusing to eat, but she's retching because she had nothing in her digestive system to bring up."

"Right, I'll be right back." Jonny said as he patted his pocket for change and then ran out of the room.

* * *

Jonny returned with a bottle of sprite and a pack of digestives from the hospital shop and a smug look on his face.

"You can go back to Keller, I'll look after her." Jonny offered.

"Fine but I'll wait out here for a few minutes just in case she chucks you back out again." Sacha joked halfheartedly. Jonny slowly approached the door, before he quietly opened it and entered to find Jac sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest and the TV on a news channel - it was Holby Care so it was better than the average other rooms however the TV only had the first five channels, and a DVD player.

"Go away." Jac croaked as she wiped her sweaty forehead with a tissue.

"Now that's not how you should speak to your nurse is it?" Jonny said cheerfully as he went and sat on the sofa besides her. She had a stack of clean sick bowls besides her, just waiting to be used. "Take a sip of this." Jonny said as he offered her the bottle of sprite. "Honestly, it's better than water, it's cold, and it'll make you feel a bit better... Please? I mean you've got nothing to lose have you?" Jonny said as he opened the bottle and held it closer to her.

Reluctantly, Jac took the bottle and took two sips before she handed the bottle back to him. "And try a few of these." He said as he opened the packet of digestive biscuits. "Or at least have one." He pleaded but Jac shook her head as she continued to stare at the TV. "Maybe later then." He suggested as he put the packet on the small table next to the sofa. "Sacha said the dialysis didn't go very well." Jonny stated, but Jac didn't response so Jonny knew that she really wasn't in the mood for talking. "C'mon, why don't you go to bed, and I'll sleep on this sofa tonight to give you some room." Jonny suggested as he stood up and gave her hand up.

"No I want you to..." Jac tripled off as she realised that she sounded stupid.

"Cuddle you?" Jonny queried as he helped Jac onto the bed.

"If that's what you want." Jac replied simply as she laid down.

"I think it's what we both want." Jonny stated. "And I think I should talk to Sacha tomorrow about sorting you out with a nasogastric tube to get some nutrients into you." Jonny stated as he kicked his shoes off and then slipped into bed under the covers with her. She faced him and snuggled her face into his chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her. "Speaking of the devil." Jonny joked as Sacha entered the room.

"Sorry, didn't meant to interrupt I just wanted to check on you seeing as you haven't let me for the last few hours, but as soon as Romeo here comes you'll let him." Sacha stated as he went to the side of the bed that Jonny was on so that he could just about see Jac's face. "How's the temperature?" He queried. Jonny took his hand off of Jac's back and felt her forehead at which she squirmed and ended up pressing her face harder against his chest.

"She's slightly warm, but not hot." Jonny replied.

"And how's the pain?"

"I'm on so much morphine you could do the kidney transplant right here, right now." Jac mumbled smugly.

"I'm thinking she's a wee bit drowsy." Jonny stated.

"Actually, I was thinking she's on cloud nine." Sacha admitted.

"Can you go away? I'm tired." Jac snapped.

"Is she on a patient controlled analgesia?" Jonny asked and Sacha nodded. "That would, explain it then, someone's been pushing the button and getting the maximum possible dose haven't they?" Jonny asked as he brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"I remember after she donated her kidney before, and she had a bit of a funny reaction to the strong painkillers. Gave all the nurses a good laugh though." Sacha smiled and Jonny laughed softly as he looked down at Jac who had closed her eyes. "Right, I'll see you again tomorrow alright."

"Yeah, thanks Sacha." Jonny smiled.

"No problem. Goodnight Jac." He called from the door and Jac mumbled something incomprehensible in return. Sacha chuckled before he left the couple to it.

"Night night sweetheart." Jonny pecked Jac on the forehead before he rested his head on the pillow with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I...oo." Was what Jonny could make out of Jac's mumble.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"I... I love you." She repeated sleepily without even opening her eyes leaving Jonny to 'aw' at her.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now get some rest." He ordered. Jac entwined her legs with his under the covers and clenched a little of Jonny's shirt in her fist for comfort before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day, and Jonny had already begun his shift on Darwin, so Jac was alone in her room, filling out some paperwork that she had asked Mo to send down for her when Sacha entered the room.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Jac said as she tucked a bit of her wavy hair behind her ear. Sacha went and sat next to Jac on the sofa, which caused her to become suspicious. "Why do I sense something bad's happened?" Jac raised her eyebrow.

"No, no it's just... Well it's been brought to my attention, by the Holby Care nurses, that in the three days you've been here, you haven't been to the toilet at all, and don't say you have, because there's always a nurse at reception, and they'd see you coming out of your room to go to the toilet if you did." He explained gently and Jac tensed up.

"I don't always need to go because the dialysis stops it." Jac stated.

"Yes, dialysis can stop you needing to empty your bladder, but I'm talking about emptying your bowels." Sacha stated. "The pain relief that you are currently on can cause constipation Jac and I can give you medication for it. You just need to say." He said softly.

"Say what?" Jac asked quietly and Sacha knew she was pleading for help, she was just to embarrassed to show how much she needed help.

"Alright, I'll go and get you the tablets then. I'm going to give you a peripheral opioid-receptor antagonist laxative, which is a stimulant laxative because that's what you need if the problem is caused by the painkillers okay. They'll take between 8-12 hours to work, and it will be a bit like the laxative effect you see on TV I'm afraid, but it'll fix the problem." Sacha explained.

"What do you mean the effect you see on TV?" Jac asked worriedly.

"As in, you'll only know around a minute or two before you'll need to, evacuate, to put it nicely." Sacha stated.

"Wall then in that case, I can manage without them." Jac stated sternly as she returned to her paperwork.

"Jac, you're going to be on painkillers for at least the next week, if not longer so you need to take a laxative or you're going to be seriously backed up. Look, I'll even get Mo to take Jonny out for a drink tonight and I'll tell him to stay at his place tonight just in case it takes longer than expected. And... I'll organise for you and me to have a movie night tonight with some light snacks to get you eating again if you're feeling up to it."

"I don't know Sacha." Jac sighed.

"Please? I was supposed to have the girls this weekend but Helen's cancelled it for some reason or another so I could do with a some company tonight." He smiled and he watched his best friend consider it for a few minutes.

"Go on then, but we're not watching some crappy movie. It's got to be-"

"Please can we watch cloudy with a chance of meatballs two?" Sacha begged.

"You're not gonna give up until I say yes are you?" Jac moaned. "Fine. But you better bring some nice strawberries." Jac ordered.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you actually eat food?" Sacha mocked her.

"Did you see how much I puked up yesterday? If I'd have eaten something, I would've thrown it back up before it even reached my stomach." Jac protested.

"Yep, no of course sorry, that was a bit harsh. But I'll be back down here just after my shift." Sacha stated as he got up from the sofa.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jac questioned.

"Um... Oh yeah right, sorry I'll get the laxatives now." Sacha stated.

* * *

**Midday**

Jonny and Mo were on their break in the staff room in Darwin when Sacha joined them.

"Hey, how's Jac doing?" Mo asked.

"Um, she's had some anti-emetics and she hasn't been sick at all today." Sacha stated. "Um, I don't suppose you two have plans for tonight do you?" He asked.

"I was gonna stay here with Jac, why?" Jonny replied.

"Well it's been a while since me and Jac have spent some proper time together so I've convinced her to let us have a movie night if I convinced you two to go out and have a drink." Sacha explained.

"What, and I'll come back later?" Jonny queried.

"No, she says she'd rather you stay at your place tonight because she's a light sleeper and she doesn't want you to wake her up." Sacha stated.

"Right. Well, I'm up for a few drinks. Mo?" Jonny questioned.

"I'm sure I can manage a pint or two." Mo joked.

"Brilliant, and um, don't bother coming later to see her because we're starting the film straight after my shift." Sacha stated.

"Okay then?" Jonny said confusedly.

"Oh, and just before I go, Jac said she's going to text you tonight just to say goodnight." Sacha stated before he left.

"Is it me or did he seem like he was hiding something?" Jonny asked his best friend.

"I was thinking that. But it's not as if Sacha's gonna be sleeping with Jac when she's puking left right and centre is it?" Mo laughed.

"No, no I didn't meant it like that I-"

"I know what you meant Jonny. But c'mon, it's Sacha; he wouldn't do anything that would put Jac in harms way. And besides, this might be your last night of getting hammered before I put your kidney inside Jac." Mo smiled.

* * *

**5:20pm**

Sacha arrived in Holby Care with a few carrier bags when Jac came bounding out of her room and into the toilet that was shared between the three private rooms.

"I'm not listening, I'll be setting the DVD up." Sacha said through the door before he went into her room because he knew she'd be holding back if she knew he was there and that wouldn't help anything. He knew that the room besides them wasn't currently occupied so he snuck into the room and stole all of the pillows and blankets from the room. He then laid them over the sofa, and made everything cosy.

* * *

Jac returned to the room, feeling a little bit better after spending an eventful ten minutes in the bathroom to find her room dimly lit - the way she liked it - and the DVD set up and ready to go. There was a small table either side of the comfortable looking sofa, both of which were covered in snacks like strawberries, mini brownies, popcorn, chopped up melon and Jac's favourite: lots of small cadburys mini creme eggs.

"Is this suitable for your needs madam?" Sacha asked as he sat Jac down, then pulled her shoes off to make her more comfortable.

"Thank you Sacha, for everything" Jac smiled gratefully as he sat besides her.

"No problem. You feeling better at all?" Sacha asked kindly.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Jac nodded as she helped herself to one of the mini creme eggs.

"We should do this more often." Sacha stated.

"Mm, although I'm only letting you watch 'cloudy with a whatever balls thing two' because you played the sympathy card." Jac stated.

"Trust you to remember the balls bit." Sacha laughed and Jac playfully elbowed him.

* * *

It was the end of the movie, and almost all of the food had been consumed - mainly by Sacha, but Jac had eaten a lot more than she had done in the previous few days so he was satisfied with her effort.

"Right, I suppose I'd better head home." Sacha stated as he stood up and began to scoop all of the wrappers into the bin. The pair cleaned away all the rubbish and neared the sofa until it looked like it had done before they'd trashed the place. "Thank you for doing this for me, I've really enjoyed it." Sacha said as he pulled Jac into one of his famous bear hugs. Eventually, he let her go and watched her climb into her bed. "By the way, you've definitely made the right decision about accepting Jonny's kidney. I'm really proud of you Jac." Sacha stated before he left the room and headed home after a long day, leaving Jac alone in her room. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and texted Jonny as promised.

_'Feeling much better tonight. See you tomorrow at 8_?' - Jac

She laid there and within less than a minute, he replied - he had been waiting for her text.

'_Glad to hear it, see you at 8. Night night, love you xx_' - Jonny

'_Love you too xx_' - Jac

Jac replied. She didn't usually text kisses to him, but she was in such a good mood after her enjoyable evening and she was feeling better than she had done in a long time so she replied with the same amount of kisses as he had sent, put her phone down and then went to sleep.

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N just in case you missed it (becuase the story list didn't update in the Holby Category) this is the second update today :)**

**Tuesday 24th June**

Jac had been in hospital for an agonising two weeks and was going to be discharged in the evening because that was when her last dose of antibiotics were due. Jonny had the day off because he was coming in for his testing to ensure that he was fit and healthy before he could donate his kidney to Jac for the next week. The couple were both sitting on the bed in Holby Care when Sacha entered.

"Right, Jonny do you want to come with me? There's a free cubicle on Keller." Sacha asked.

"Jac can come with me can't she?" Jonny requested.

"Aw, do you not like needles?" Jac pouted.

"No, I just don't trust you in a room by yourself." Jonny said sarcastically.

"Well typically Mr Maconie, visitors that aren't related to you and that are admitted to hospital as a patient themselves shouldn't really leave their room however... Seeing as Ms Naylor is currently giving me a glare, I suppose I'd better allow it." Sacha concluded quickly because he hated it when Jac gave him a look. "But only if you both behave." He added.

"Yes Ms Naylor. Behave." Jonny warned as they both got off of the bed.

* * *

"Right, you either change into a gown, or you need to take your shirt off for the ECG." Sacha stated as he arrived with the equipment in the curtained cubicle.

"Surely you've got other patients to treat, why don't you let me do the ECG?" Jac suggested.

"No don't, she just wants to rip the electrodes off at the end!" Jonny protested.

"Well it's not as if you have any chest hair to wax anyway is it?" Jac stated as Jonny pulled his shirt off.

"Dr Levy, don't you think that we should give him an exercise ECG? You know, the one that involves running on a treadmill." Jac smiled evilly.

"As funny as you'd find that to watch, we don't need that to assess his health at the moment Jac." Sacha stated as he attached the six electrodes to Jonny's chest. "Right, you stay still for five minutes and Jac, I'd like you to come with me for now because you're more than likely to increase his heart rate." Sacha said as he put his arms on Jac's shoulders and guided her out of the cubicle.

* * *

"Right, ECG appears perfect." Sacha concluded after looking over the long strip of paper. "Now, I need a urine test please." He stated as he handed Jonny the pot.

"Right, let's hope I don't take twenty minutes like you eh?" Jonny joked as he walked past Jac.

"Is it me, or is he being really smug about this whole thing?" Jac smirked.

"I suppose so. I think he's just proud of himself for doing a good thing, and I think he's proud of you for letting him help you." Sacha replied.

"You do think I'm doing the right thing don't you? I mean, Jonny's not that old and-"

"Stop right there, of course I think you're doing the right thing. And I don't just mean for you, you're doing the right thing for Jonny too because now that he's stopped drinking alcohol, you're giving his liver a break and I think his health in general will improve because let's face it, he used to drink a lot." Sacha chuckled softly. "Look, if you're nervous about this, talk to Jonny. Talking things over with him will help, I promise." Sacha said kindly.

"I not nervous." Jac protested. "I just... I worried he's going to regret this. I mean I regret giving my kidney, what if he does too?"

"Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but he is so committed to you that he's moved his stuff into your flat so that when you got home tonight, you'll still have him with you. And then when you both get discharged after the op, you'll have each other to look after. And even after the operation when you've both recovered, he intends to stay because he wants to spend the rest of his life with you." Sacha explained.

"How do you know he's moved into my flat?" Jac asked sheepishly.

"Because me and Mo helped him to move his things last night." Sacha admitted quickly. "Oh and you'll find that your flat is fully stocked with healthy foods and drinks for the week leading up to your operation." He stated.

"I'd say I was what? 90 seconds?" Jonny said proudly as he placed the pot filled with urine on the table on the end of the bed.

"What would you say about moving into my place?" Jac asked and Sacha internally sighed because he knew he was going to get into trouble for telling her. She was just trying to play him.

"What? Oh um, I'd say it's a lovely idea. In fact, once these tests are done, I'll go home and get my stuff so it'll be ready by the time you're discharged." Jonny concluded.

"Oh no, we'll go to your place and get your stuff when I'm discharged so I can help you." Jac smiled.

"I don't think that-"

"Honestly, I don't mind." Jac smiled evilly.

"You told her didn't you?" Jonny asked Sacha.

"Shall we get on with the CT angiogram?" Sacha said to change the subject. "I'll go and see if they're available." He stated before he left.

"He told you didn't he?" Jonny said to Jac.

"Told me what? I don't know what you're on about." Jac said innocently. "And next time, you ask before you go to my flat." She added sternly.

"It's technically our flat." Jonny stated.

"Who pays the bills?" Jac asked.

"I can chip in." Jonny offered.

"Nope. I wouldn't want to bankrupt you considering how much my rent is compared to your crappy flat." Jac said in a patronising tone.

* * *

Jonny was sitting on the sofa in his new home whilst Jac inspected her flat and made sure that they hadn't moved any of her things. He had just turned the TV onto the Big Bang theory when Jac came in and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Leave it on this." Jac ordered.

"Sure." Jonny smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? It's okay to back out-"

"No Jac I'm not backing out. I want to do this 100% and nothing is going to change my mind." Jonny stated as he begun to stroke her hair.

"Not even the fact that you have to go nil by mouth from midnight on Monday?" Jac asked jokily.

"What! Oh well then in that case-" Jonny joked. "Nah, I'm sure I can last a few hours without food if it's for you." He smiled.

"Will you stop with all the clichés and touchy feely crap! It's so bad." Jac laughed. Jonny laughed as he tightened his grip on her and thought about their future.

"Just think this time next week, you and me will be lying in bed on Keller with Sacha and Mo waiting on us hand foot and finger." Jonny smiled.

"Only if everything goes well." Jac added quietly.

"Are you worried about the operation?" Jonny asked softly.

"No, no." Jac replied.

"Yeah, sure you're not." Jonny whispered as he took her hand in his. "Sacha and Mo will do a great job. Even if Mo doesn't have her trusty sidekick with her." Jonny smirked.

"Trusty sidekick? Mind you, sidekicks do have less power than the other person so I suppose your my sidekick too." Jac smiled evilly.

"But then would you be a good guy, or a villian?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Good guy." Jac stated and Jonny burst out laughing so she elbowed him.

"Oi, watch the kidney!" Jonny laughed. After he playfully hit her back they both met eye contact and settled down. Jonny made the first move as he slowly moved towards her, when finally their lips met and they entered a passionate kiss.

"Seeing as we're gonna be crippled next week, how 'bout we go and spend some time together?" Jac suggested as she nodded to the bedroom.

"You sure you're up to it? You have just fought off a life threatening infection." Jonny stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sure. But it'll probably just be a quickie." Jac smiled as she got up and headed to her bedroom.

"Honey, quickie is my middle name." Jonny announced as he got up and followed her into their bedroom, before he slammed the door shut so he could make love with his partner.

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday 1st July**

**6am**

Jonny turned over in the double bed, only to find that the other side was empty but he wasn't surprised - he hadn't been able to sleep either. He climbed out of the bed and checked the empty living room, but in the end, he found her sitting at the small table in the kitchen holding a worn book in her hands.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he sat opposite her at the table. She passed him the book names 'The Outsiders' by S. . He opened the book to see that it was a library book and it was last stamped out in December 1984. "I would say this is due back but this book is so old the library has probably closed down by now." Jonny said to break the silence.

"I've had this since I was little. I just found it in the draws and... Paula read it. After the donation last time, she'd been reading it." She stated as she looked at the book, not into his eyes like usual.

"Well screw Paula, it's just me and you from now on." Jonny said as he placed his hand over hers on the table and placed the book on the kitchen side behind him so it was out of her sight. "You know I said I could manage a few hours without food for you? I was lying, I am starving." Jonny moaned and Jac smiled. "Anyway, what do you say to a quick one in the shower?" Jonny winked.

"Won't that use up your remaining energy seeing as you have none from food?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Probably." Jonny nodded. "But it'll be worth it." Jonny smiled as he got up and untucked Jac's chair. "C'mon. You know you want to." He sung. Jac rolled her eyes as she got up and glided towards the bathroom with Jonny -who looked like a kid in the sweet store- swiftly following behind her.

* * *

**7:45am**

"Ah, here they are!" Sacha bellowed as he, Mo and Elliot rose from their seats at the nurses station on Darwin -the ward where the transplant would take place- because Jac and Jonny had arrived, each with a small holdall in their hand.

"That makeup will need to be taken off Ms Naylor." Mo stated.

"Told you." Jonny smirked and Jac once again rolled her eyes.

"Which bay are we in?" Jac asked bluntly.

"Bay five." Elliot and Mo said at the same time.

"Jac you're on the bed closest to the door, Jonny you're on the second one. There's a gown on each bed, just get changed and I'll come in I a minute to weigh you both okay." Sacha smiled. Jonny smiled before he turned on his heel and followed his partner into the room but annoyingly, Mo followed them because she had noticed that Jac wasn't right. Jonny dumped his bag on the bed whilst Jac placed her bag on the chair besides her bed in the bay with just two beds.

"Right, I need to take a leak so I'm just gonna go and get changed in the loos alright. Be back in a sec." Jonny said as he picked up the hospital gown and then left the room. Jac hadn't noticed that Mo was behind her so she placed both hands on the bed and leant on it as she let out a small groan.

"You alright?" Mo asked worriedly which caused Jac to jump a little.

"What do you think?" Jac grumbled.

"Is it the endometriosis?"

"I don't know." Jac snapped.

"Well are you on?" Mo asked bluntly.

"No the dialysis stopped everything."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mo said quietly as she caught glimpse of a mark on Jac's trousers. Jac looked down and then closed her eyes in disbelief. She had had one period since the dialysis had started many weeks ago, and of all days, her second one had to be that day. "I'll go and get you some supplies from the store room." Mo said softly as she patted Jac gently on the back and then left the room.

"You gonna get changed?" Jonny asked as he reentered the room in a hospital gown. Jac quickly turned around to face him and kept her legs together so that he wouldn't see the leak.

"Um, yeah in a minute." Jac nodded frantically.

"You seem a bit... Nervous." Jonny stated.

"Well aren't you?" Jac asked as she hoped that Mo wouldn't arrive with the products in her hands for Jonny to see.

"Not really. I trust the surgeon." Jonny replied as he packed his clothes away in his bag.

"Right, who am I weighing first?" Sacha asked as he entered the room.

"Him." Jac stated quickly.

"Alright then, Jonny you wanna come with me." Sacha smiled and the two men left the room making it easier for Mo to sneak into the room.

"Has Jonny just gone for his weigh in?" Mo asked.

"Yep."

"Right, I didn't know which ones you'd want so there's a mixture in there and you'll need to make your mind up about what you're gonna wear for theatre." Mo stated as she handed Jac a small, black drawstring toiletry bag. "I mean you're probably going to be in theatre for three or four hours and then it'll take another three or four hours until the general anaesthetic will wear off so it might be cutting it a bit fine to use a tam-"

"Thank you Maureen, can I get changed now?" Jac interrupted.

"Yeah sure. But do you want me to get you some pain relief?" She asked and Jac reluctantly nodded. "Alright I'll be back in five."

* * *

It was 9am and Jac, Jonny, Mo, Sacha and Elliot were all in the room because Jonny was going to be taken to theatre at quarter past and they wanted to spend some time together before they would be in different operating rooms soon. Both patients were on IV lines to keep their fluids up and they were in hospital gowns to Jac's annoyance. Because of the procedure, Jonny had to go into theatre about an hour before Jac did so that the kidney could be harvested so she'd have to wait a little while without him.

"Jonathon, I'd just like to say that I am so very proud of you for doing this for Jac." Elliot stated gratefully as he shook his hand.

"What what can I say? Jac's a very persuasive person when she needs something." Jonny joked. "Nah but seriously, I'm just happy I can help." Jonny smiled. "You alright? You've been very quiet, even for you." Jonny asked Jac as he took his IV drip with him and sat next to Jac on her bed.

"I think it's just' pre-op nerves." Mo said because she knew that Jac was experiencing abdominal pain and because it was a feminine issue, she didn't want the three men in the room knowing what she was going through. Even if they were all medical professionals.

"What? You don't trust Mo not to take some of your liver while she's in there?" Jonny joked.

"Nah, I was going to go for a lung lobe, get it right." Mo laughed.

"Right' I'd better get going and scrub up I'd just like to say good luck to everyone, and before I go, I need to do this." Sacha stated as he went over to Jac's bed and gave her a warm hug. "And I'm not gonna say goodbye, because I'm going to see you again in a few hours okay." Sacha said softly over her shoulder.

"Try not to kill him." Jac said halfheartedly as they pulled away. "I'd miss him too much." She added.

"Aw, come here you soft cow." Jonny chuckled as he pulled Jac into a hug.

"Ah, looks like I'm not the only one that's got to go." Sacha announced as a nurse arrived at the door with a wheelchair.

"Jonny?" She called.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that." Jonny whispered over Jac's shoulder.

"I love you too. And don't go and die on me, there's too much paperwork." Jac replied. Jonny smiled as he pulled away and gave Jac a deep kiss. He then pulled away and Sacha helped him into the wheelchair with his IV saline bag.

"See you soon." Jonny said as he was wheeled away.

"Bye." Jac mumbled.

"Yep, I'll see you later." Sacha nodded before he followed, leaving just Jac, Mo and Elliot in the room.

"Listen, I've got to go and do one more ward round but I'll be back soon alright." Mo said as she got to her feet from the bedside chair.

"I'll stay with her." Elliot said softly.

"I'm not a little girl, I don't need looking after." Jac argued but she didn't do so aggressively because she looked forward to spend time with the man who had been like a father to her. Mo smirked before she left the room too.

"Are you nervous?" Elliot asked.

"Course not." Jac replied with the small smile that Elliot knew she meant the complete opposite.

"Would you like me to go with you to the anaesthetics room when the time comes?" Elliot asked kindly.

"No thanks. I've got to argue with them until they'll let me put my own catheter in." Jac stated smugly.

"Why? You'll already be under when they do it." Elliot stated.

"Yes I know that." Jac stated with a hint of anger.

"I sense I'm touching a sensitive subject here." Elliot said and Jac nodded. "Right. Well I finish at five tonight. What would you like me to bring you and Jonny for dinner?"

"Oh you don't have to."

"Well it's either I bring you some food, or I think today's menu for new kidney transplant patients is a disgusting potato and leek broth." Elliot stated. "C'mon, you can chose anything that's fairly clear and high in protein. How about a chicken broth? It's my mothers recipe." Elliot suggested. They both knew that after their operation, both Jac and Jonny would have to have a clear liquid diet for a day or two until they could begin to introduce solids.

"Um, yeah that'd be great thanks." Jac smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

**10am**

Jac and Elliot were having a conversation when Mo came in with a wheelchair.

"You ready?" Mo asked.

"Um can we just stop by the toilets on the way?" Jac asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Mo nodded.

"Alright, I'll come and see you later okay." Elliot said softly as he gave Jac a gentle hug.

"Thanks for staying with me." Jac smiled.

"My pleasure." Elliot replied before he left the room.

"Right you need to tell me what you're gonna wear so I can tell the nurses in recovery." Mo stated bluntly as Jac slid off of the bed. "And you need to wear these" She added as she handed Jac a pair of disposable underwear that was designed to be worn in theatre by women when needed.

"There, happy?" Jac snapped as she briefly showed Mo a tampon that she had taken from the bag in her bedside table, then she concealed it in her hand and sat down in the wheelchair.

"Thank you. I've had an update from Sacha by the way: he said Jonny's doing fine and there's been no complications so far." Mo stated as she began to push the consultant down the corridor.

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mo stood in theatre, all scrubbed up with a scalpel in her hand and her heart beating ten to the dozen as she stood besides the unconscious body of Jac Naylor.

"Can um, can we get a screen up here please?" Mo asked as she gestured between her and Jac's face because she knew with the pale, makeup-less face hidden it would be easier to get on with her job. A blue sheet was soon put vertically so that the anaesthetist could still see Jac's face, but Mo no longer could so she made the two and a half inch incision on the consultant's right side where the kidney would enter her body, along with two small incisions which would be used for a light and a camera to be inserted so that Mo could see what she was doing. A good ten minutes later when Mo had completely prepped Jac's body for the kidney, she hesitated for a few moments, before she began to act. "Right, kidney." Mo ordered, and a nurse quickly unzipped the cool bag revealing the organ that was in perfect health. Carefully Mo picked the object up, and for a moment it felt weird in her hands because although she had handled god knows how many kidneys in her lifetime, none of them belonged to her best friend...

* * *

With great effort, Jonny's eyes flickered open and it took a few moments before he realised that if he tried, he could awake himself so he put all of his effort into opening his eyes, and then he managed to focus on the peeling white ceiling that looked like it had needed a lick of paint for years.

"Jonny Mac." He heard form none other than his best friend as she squeezed his hand.

"W..."

"It's okay, don't try to talk, just rest. You're okay." Mo said softly.

"Jac..." He managed to almost shout her name, because he suddenly realised that she too had been operated on, only the risks for her had been far greater.

"Jac's fine Jonny. She's only just come out of theatre so she's still asleep but she's okay too." Mo stated. She could've gone into the nitty gritty medical jargon, but her best friend was still fairly groggy and he had only been out of theatre for an hour so he was still waiting for the sedation to wear off. "Go back to sleep, you're fine and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered and there wasn't a voice in the world that he trusted more than hers so he obeyed and within seconds he was out of it once more.

* * *

Jac had been out of theatre for 90 minutes when she properly opened her eyes for the first time.

"Welcome back Naylor." Sacha smiled as he held her hand tightly. Jac tried lifting her head up but she felt so weak as she did so, and she only just managed to catch a glimpse of the Professor standing at the end of her bed. "We're still waiting for your urine output to increase so when you're feeling up to it, we need you to start drinking plenty of water." Sacha stated.

"Jac, how's your pain from one to ten?" Elliot asked.

"F... Five." Jac mumbled.

"Alright, that's a not too bad." Sacha concluded.

"I fe... I feel sick." She muttered as she tried to use her arms to prop herself up.

"Careful careful. Don't sit up, I'll put the bed up." Sacha said and Jac relaxed as Sacha sat the bed up at at 40° angle before he grabbed a sick bowl just in case.

"Jonny." Jac blurted out as she remember why she was on that hospital bed. "Wh- where is he? Is he okay?" She asked quickly but she then grimaced in pain as she had pulled her stitches a little.

"Calm down, Jonny's fine. Mo's with him, he needs to be in a separate recovery room because you both need to rest okay, you're not gonna see him until you will be moved back to Darwin Jac so go back to sleep, and don't worry about anything." Sacha said softly. Jac didn't have the energy to argue so she closed her eyes and within less than a minutes she had fallen asleep again. "So much for feeling sick." Sacha said sarcastically to Elliot before he gently laid Jac's bed flat again.

* * *

Jac opened her eyes, but she was slightly confused becuase instead of seeing the bright white ceiling before, she was now in a dimly lit room with a light blue ceiling - she was back in bay five.

"Jonny." Jac said immediately.

"I'm right here, it's alright." She heard the Scotsman say as he took her hand in his and gave her a light squeeze. Both of their beds had been moved next to each other because Mo had persuaded Sacha that it would aid their recovery, not that he needed much persuading.

"Oi, hand sanitiser first." Mo ordered. Jonny rolled his eyes as he held his hand out for Mo to dispense some of the foam into his hands. He had to be very careful because Jac was on immunosuppressants to stop her body from rejecting the kidney and because it was only the first few hours, her immune system was near nonexistent. After rubbing it in, he resumed holding hands with Jac and Mo sat Jac's bed up so they were both at a 45° angle.

"Sacha's had to go back for an emergency procedure, and Elliot said something about a broth so it's just me I'm afraid." Mo smiled cheekily as she stood at the end of their beds.

"A broth or a brothel?" Jonny joked and Jac smiled.

"How're you two feeling?" Mo asked. "Jac, Sacha said you felt a bit sick earlier."

"No, no. I'm fine." Jac forced a smile, even thought it was much more obvious to her than Jonny was recovering faster than her and that caused some annoyance. "Hang on, what's the time?" Jac asked curiously.

"4:30pm." Mo stated. "Oh, right." Mo suddenly remembered something so she got up and slowly moved Jonny's bed away from Jac's.

"What are you doing?" Jonny asked worriedly.

"Oh um, Jac just... Wants to put her bra back on; she wasn't allowed to wear it in theatre." Mo improvised and she was actually pretty pleased with herself as she pulled the curtain to surround Jac's bed. She then entered the cubicle, got the black toiletry bag out of Jac's bedside table and handed it to Jac, before she placed a bin besides her bed and left her to it.

"You are putting the red and black lace one right?" Jonny joked.

"Yeah totally. And the matching underwear." Jac played along.

"Ugh! You two are sick!" Mo stated. "You know while Sacha was slicing you up, she was arguing with the anaesthetist because she wanted to put her own catheter in." Mo stated because she wanted to create a distraction to cover any noise that Jac could make and Jonny laughed.

"Why? Didn't you have a female anaesthetist?" Jonny asked.

"No I just... I've heard before of women getting incontinence after they've been catheterised by some idiot so I wanted to make sure the job was done right." Jac improvised from behind the curtain and Mo smirked.

"You alright in there?" Mo asked worriedly as she heard a small groan escape Jac's lips.

"Jac?" Jonny demanded.

"Don't you dare come in." Jac threatened.

"Or what? You're hardly gonna jump out of bed and launch an attack on us are you?!" Jonny joked.

"I'm fine, I just tugged at my stitches but they're not ripped." Jac stated. A few minutes of shuffling passed when it finally went silent.

"Are you finished?" Mo asked.

"Yep." She replied so Mo got up and moved the bin back to it's original place before she opened the curtain.

"You okay yeah?" Mo whispered and Jac nodded. "Right, you two, especially you Jac, need to start drinking water because I'm not 100% happy with your urine output." She stated as she poured a glass of Water for each of the patients.

"You sure she put the catheter in the right hole?" Jonny joked as he took a sip.

"And where do you think I put it? Up my a-"

"Okay, calm down and stop arguing or I'll put you in different rooms." Mo ordered.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Jonny protested at is partner.

"Nothing!" Jac argued.

"Look, he's gonna find out one way or another Jac so you might as well just tell him." Mo stated.

"Tell him what?" Jonny questioned.

"She started her period this morning." Mo stated bluntly.

"Mo!" Jac shrieked. "Ah." She groaned as she had tried to sit up too quickly once more.

"Can I just check the site?" Mo asked as she used some of the hand sanitiser. Jac was actually curious because she hadn't yet seen the incision herself so she pulled back the bed cover, and untied one of the ties on her gown that did up at the side. She pulled it apart to reveal a large white bandaged plaster and two small smaller ones. But the important thing was that they were white, not stained by blood or pus. "Alright, that looks fine." She nodded so Jac retied her gown and then pulled the cover back over her. "Right, can I leave you two alone for a while without killing each other yes? Good." Mo said sternly before she left the room.

"I'm sorry for snapping I should be thanking you I-" Jac began.

"Don't worry, you're a hormonal mess it's not your fault." Jonny smirked. He carefully reached over, being careful not to stretch to far, and grabbed her bed so that he could pull the two of them closer again. Once their beds were touching, he shuffled across slightly and put his arm around her shoulder. "Jesus, catheters are uncomfortable." Jonny complained as he fidgeted and Jac smirked.

* * *

**9:30pm**

Mo walked into the bay where Jac and Jonny were comfortably tucked under the blankets together because they were a little cold, but they were both being careful of their incisions which were both on their right sides.

"I've already told you two, you're susceptible to getting ill, and you're not supposed to encourage her by getting that close." Mo said to Jac and Jonny respectively.

"Mo, I've used hand sanitiser so many times I'm almost drunk from the fumes." Jonny stated. "Anyway, Jac was cold, I didn't want her to go hypothermic." He pouted.

"Yeah yeah. Right I just want to run through the plan tomorrow. If you're feeling well enough, we'll remover your catheters and try and get you onto your feet. Then if your able to walk, we can start introducing solid foods again." Mo explained.

"And what if we can't walk about?" Jac questioned because she was still feeling extremely tender and weak.

"What makes you say that?" Mo asked worriedly.

"Nothing I just... Well I don't think we'll be ready by tomorrow morning." Jac admitted because she assumed that Jonny would be feeling the same, if not worse but she couldn't have been more wrong - he was feeling much better than her.

"I'm up for it." Jonny stated.

"But don't feel rushed. You're supposed to have a longer recovery time than hI'm so you don't have to do something just because he's doing it." Mo said quickly.

"Well, we'll just see how we feel in the morning yeah?" Jonny said softly to Jac as Mo laid his bed down flat. She then walked around to do the same to Jac's bed so that they were both lying flat under the blankets.

"That sounds like a plan." Mo smiled. "Is there anything you want me to get you? Or are you just going to go to sleep now?"

"I think it's time we hit the sack." Jonny stated as he brushed a bit of Jac's hair out of her face. She didn't look as scary without any makeup on because she was paler, and her eyes weren't quite as daunting to look in to.

"Alright, well just push the buzzer if you need anything, I'm gonna stay in the oncall room tonight." Mo stated.

"Mo, thank you for everything today." Jonny said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks." Jac added quietly.

"You're more than welcome." Mo smiled before she left the couple in the dimly lit room to get some rest.

"I know that you're gonna say shut up to me, but I... I really can't put it into words how much I appreciate what you've done for me Jonny. And I know I'm not the best at saying how I feel but, I want you to know that you giving me this kidney is the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me and I'm sorry if I don't always act like I care but... I do. I really do care about you." Jac explained quietly as she rested her head on her pillow- she couldn't move too close to him because her incision was right next to him.

"This is probably the painkillers talking, but thank you." Jonny smiled. "And tomorrow if I try to get out of bed, don't you try just because I am, you need to do it in your own time because you can't rush your recovery. Now c'mon, get some sleep." Jonny ordered as he closed his eyes. Jac did the same, but she snaked her hand under the covers until she found Jonny's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Goodnight Jonny." Jac whispered.

"Night night." Jonny replied softly.

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jac... Wakey wakey." Jonny whispered as he gently nudged her arm.

"What?" Jac moaned without even opening her eyes.

"Sacha needs to take your dressings off." Jonny stated and Jac sighed. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see that Mo was standing besides Jonny's bed and Sacha was besides hers.

"And I'm guessing Mo needs to take yours off too, but you're too much of a wimp to go first." Jac muttered as she pulled the bed sheet off of her and then undone one of the ties on her gown. Sacha undone another one as he pulled her gown open so he could see her entire abdomen.

"Right, small or large one first?" Sacha asked.

"Surprise me." Jac said sarcastically as she placed her hands over her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" Jac asked.

"Nearly 9am." Mo replied.

"Nice and gently... Gently..." Sacha grimaced as he slowly peeled off the largest dressing which revealed a two and a half inch line of sutures surrounded by red, puffy skin. "Okay, that's looking pretty good. Hopefully it'll lose it's redness a bit today but otherwise, all good." Sacha concluded.

"I'm impressed Maureen. Your suturing is actually pretty neat." Jac stated as she looked at the row of stitches. Sacha carefully peeled the other row dressings off, and after a quick swab with an antiseptic wipe, he let Jac do her gown back up and she was done. "Right now I think you should rip Jonny's one off like a bandage." Jac smiled evilly at Mo. "Go on, you know you want to." She teased.

"No. _You_ want to." Mo corrected as she undone Jonny's gown and revealed his abdomen where he had exactly the same dressings in place as Jac. Jonny screwed his eyes shut waiting for the agony to begin, but he only felt a little bit of tugging as Mo pulled the smallest one off. She then proceed to the biggest dressing.

"Ah, you're waxing my chest hair!" Jonny shrieked.

"Pft, what chest hair? I've seen teenager with more chest hair than you." Jac stated.

"And why are you seeing teenage boys topless?" Sacha remarked.

"Because that's what I need to do when they need an ECG, or an ultrasound, or.. Oh I dunno, maybe open heart surgery." Jac stated.

* * *

"Right, are you feeling ready to try standing up?" Mo asked Jonny.

"Definitely." Jonny replied.

"Right, I'll go and get a nurse to remove your catheter then." Mo stated as she placed a kidney dish filled with equipment on his bed.

"Oh no no. I'm the boss of nurses on this ward I am not having one of my employees do it. I'll take it out." Jonny stated.

"You two are just as bad as each other." Mo muttered as she pulled Jonny's bed apart from Jac's slightly, and then pulled a curtain around his bed. "Do you want to try? Or do you want to stay in bed a bit longer?" Mo asked quietly.

"I'm not an invalid Mo." Jac stated.

"Alright then. Take your catheter out." Mo ordered as she pulled the curtain around Jac's bed too. Once they had both removed their catheters and the curtains were pulled back, Sacha arrived.

"Sacha." Jac said quietly.

"Yep." Sacha replied as he quickly stepped forward so that he could hear her.

"Can you get me another five of morphine before I try this please?" She whispered.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Sacha smiled before he disappeared

"Right, let's try and get you up first." Mo announced as she pulled back Jonny's bed cover. "I'm going to be your walking assistant today." She smirked.

"Does this mean if I walk too far and I can't get back that you have to give me a piggy back back to bed?" Jonny smiled.

"No, it means you'll be stuck there until you can get back." Mo retorted. "Right, try sitting up first, nice and slowly." Mo said as she held Jonny's shoulders and assisted him.

"Ah." Jonny groaned as he clutched his incision.

"Oh right, try holding this pillow over your stitches." Mo said as she grabbed a pillow and laid it on his abdomen. Jonny did so and managed to be sitting up on the bed when Sacha reentered the room.

"There we go." Sacha whispered as he injected the pain relief into Jac's cannula and then wrote the dosage in her notes. "Okay, we gonna take this very slowly so don't start trying to rush." Sacha ordered as he slowly helped Jac to sit up. It was clear she was trying to hide her pain as she screwed her eyes shut. "Do you want to stop here?" He asked but Jac shook her head. They carefully got Jac's legs over the side of the bed, and when Jac turned around to see how Jonny had progressed, he was already on his own two feet, using just the bed for support as Mo mockingly applauded him. Jac took a deep breath as she placed her hands on Sacha's shoulders for support because he knew she'd need it, before she slipped off of the bed onto her feet, only the pain was so much she had to hang her head and it resulted in her looking like she was burying her head in Sacha's chest. "C'mon, get back into bed. You're not ready." Sacha whispered as he kept his hands under her arms to support her weight.

"No!" Jac protested weakly but unfortunately her knees gave way and she put her entire weight on him.

"You alright?" Mo asked quickly to Jonny to ensure he was balanced before she rushed over to help Sacha get Jac into bed. "It's okay, it's not even been 24 hours since your surgery yet." Mo stated as they laid her down and then pulled the cover over her. Jac just closed her eyes and took deep breaths so they stopped speaking to her because they knew that was what she wanted. "Right, let's get you back into bed as well because you look knackered." Mo said and Jonny willingly agreed because he knew Jac was frustrated at her lack of progress. Once he was lying flat again, Mo pushed their beds back together, and Jonny entwined his fingers with Jac's. She didn't really hold his hand back, but she didn't pull away so he remained in that position, and Sacha and Mo left them to it.

* * *

**11am**

Jonny turned his head to look at Jac who was idly staring at the ceiling. He still had her hand in his, but he just wanted to help her so he dropped her hand on the mattress, then slowly got out of bed. She pretended to ignore him but the next thing she knew, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and he was standing besides her bed.

"Do you want to try and get up again?" He asked kindly. Jac nodded so he carefully helped her sit up. "Right hold this pillow on your stitches, and it'll help a lot okay." Jonny said as he got one of her pillows and laid it on her abdomen. She groaned slightly as she got to her feet, but with her arms wrapped around his neck, and the pillow held between their abdomens, they both embraced in a gentle hug.

"Oi, who said you two could get out of bed?" Mo laughed as she came into find them hugging and Jac resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well on the bright side, us nurses can do better than a doctor at getting a patient back on her feet." Jonny stated smugly.

"Yes, but I think the prospect of one of your soft, loving hugs encouraged her a bit more than the prospect of one of Sacha's bear hugs." Mo stated and Jac smiled. "Right seeing as you two are no longer catheterised, do you want to go to the toilet?"

"Yes." Jac replied immediately whilst she pulled away from his hug.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Jonny joked. He watched Jac, as she awkwardly went in her bedside table and then concealed an item in her hand. "Right, c'mon." He said to change the subject. Mo opened the door to find the professor just walking past.

"Ah, Elliot. Would you mind taking Jonny to the toilet while I take this one?" Mo asked as she nodded towards Jac.

"I don't need taking to the toilet." Jac protested.

"Yes you do." Mo stated.

"Not a problem." Elliot smiled and reluctantly, Jonny slowly followed Elliot in the direction of the male toilets. Jac huffed as she began slowly walking besides Mo when she had an idea.

"Mo... You know we could try solid foods later?"

"Yep."

"I don't suppose you'd do me a favour would you?" Jac asked.

* * *

**5pm**

"I can't wait to eat something. I don't even care if it's hospital food because no am absolutely starving." Jonny stated because he knew that the meals were being brought round. The pair of them hadn't eaten anything solid in over 24 hours and he could've eaten a horse. He and Jac were sitting next to each other in bed and he had his arm around her waist.

"Special delivery." Mo announced as she arrived with a tray and Jac tried to hide her smile. "A little birdy told me that your favourite takeaway is fish and chips, but because you're both on a low fat, low salt, high protein diet I had to do a homemade version." Mo explained. "So, you've got baked, unbattered fillet cod, oven chips and peas, with no salt, vinegar, ketchup or mayonnaise." She stated as she handed eat of the their plate.

"And is that little birdy a fiery redhead?" Jonny smiled as he gave Jac's hips a squeeze. "This is brilliant, thank you." Jonny smiled.

"And it's only a small portion just incase you spew it back up." Mo added.

"Lovely." Jac said sarcastically.

"Right, I'm due in theatre but I'll come and check on you later." Mo said before she left the room.

"There is nothing better than fish and chips" Jonny stated as he dug in.

"I thought you said that there was nothing better than my lasagne." Jac raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"I did but... Well fish and chips is the best in the fast food category, but your lasagne is the best in the home meals category." Jonny said quickly to save himself.

"Oh, so now there's categories?"

"Well I- I mean-"

"Calm down, I'm joking." Jac said as he began to stutter.

"You cow." Jonny laughed as he gently elbowed her.

* * *

**7pm**

"Good evening." Sacha smiled as he came in with Mo carrying a tray. "We bring hot chocolates." He smiled.

"Ooh, lovely. I am freezing." Jonny smiled as he gratefully took the warm mug and handed another one to Jac.

"Right, depending on how your urine output changes as well as your blood pressure and your weight, you might be able to go home tomorrow evening, if not it'll probably be Friday morning." Mo stated.

"Why does my weight matter? I thought you'd always wanted me to loose the odd pound and I have. Well Sacha took it out of me but I still lost weight." Jonny joked.

"Not you, you muppet. I'm talking about Jac, because if she gains too much weight then we'll know that she's retaining fluid and that your kidney isn't filtering as much as it should be." Mo stated whilst Jonny took sips of the hot, soothing liquid.

"I knew that..." Jonny replied.

"So how're you two feeling?" Sacha asked as he sat besides Jac's bed and Mo sat besides Jonny's bed.

"Fine." Jac replied.

"I'm a little sore. But in my defence, she is on a lot more pain relief than me." Jonny stated.

"Yeah well, she needs it for the endometriosis, and Jac's body processes pain relief a lot faster than yours." Sacha stated.

"Not my fault." Jac protested. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me..." Jac said as she used the pillow on her abdomen to help her sit up.

"Are you going to the toilet?" Mo asked curiously.

"No, I thought I'd go and assist Elliot in theatre." Jac replied sarcastically.

"I'll go with you." Mo stated as she got up and Jac huffed. "What? Would you prefer Sacha to go with you?" Mo asked.

"Yes because he'd have to wait outside." Jac stated as she began to make her way out of the room. Once the door was closed, Sacha went over and sat next to Jonny.

"I should probably tell you that, you're perfectly healthy okay, and if you were a normal patient I'd discharge you tomorrow morning or maybe even tonight. But, I'm pretty sure if I discharge you and not Jac, she'll get agitated and start moving about more so don't worry about your health, you're perfectly fine." Sacha explained.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that because my stats are fine." Jonny admitted. "Besides, if I was discharged first I'd still stay with her anyway so this way I get the bed." He smiled.

"Thank you, again, for what you've done. I mean, I wasn't a match for her but-"

"Sacha, you don't have to thank me. Honestly, I'm glad I did it." Jonny stated. "Anyway, seeing her well again is thanks enough." He added.

"She does look better doesn't she." Sacha smiled.

"Minus the snappy comments." Jonny smirked. "Listen, me and Jac're probably both gonna wanna wash tomorrow morning and I know how busy the washrooms can get so could you save us one please?" He asked.

"One as in once each or just one to share?" Sacha smirked.

"To share but only just in case something happens." Jonny lied unconvincingly.

"You are aware that sexual intercourse isn't really allowed until two to three weeks after the transplant." Sacha stated.

"I know, god Sacha I didn't mean that! I just meant so- you know what, never mind." Jonny concluded.

"She actually managed to wipe her bum this time so I didn't have to do it." Mo joked as the two women entered the room.

"Yeah but you did still have to pulled my underwear down for me - I can't bend down that far yet." Jac played along with the joke in a mocking tone as she just about managed to climb back onto the bed without assistance.

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**8am **

Jac and Jonny had just entered the disabled washroom which consisted of a wooden bench, a small sink, a mirror, a wet room floor, and a large shower with a seat attached to the wall and there were railings around the room for support if needed. Mo had walked them there, but she left the couple alone because Jonny was well enough to be discharged and Jac was making real progress.

"Do you mind if I have a shower first?" Jac asked as she placed her set of clean, folded clothes on the bench to keep them dry.

"We'll take one together." Jonny stated. "And I'll wash your hair for you, I saw how much it hurt you when you tried to brush it." Jonny added because he had seen her grimace as she had raised her arms to brush from root to end of her long, fiery hair.

"I'm taking a shower by myself." Jac corrected.

"I won't do anything you don't want to if that's what you're worried about, I just want to have a wash." Jonny stated reassuringly. "Oh, and I'm a nurse so don't worry about a wee bit of blood." He said softly as he remember what Mo had told him so bluntly the day before.

"It's more than a 'wee bit'." Jac argued. "Well I've seen a lot more than a 'wee bit' in theatre so it doesn't matter." Jonny stated as he turned her around and began to undo her ties on her gown. "Can you tell me where you got one of this gown from? It really shows off your figure." Jonny joked as he began to undo his own one.

"You're already wearing one." Jac stated.

"Not any more I'm not." Jonny stated proudly as he let his one fall to the floor and then he walked over to the shower. "Come on." He smiled as he pulled her arm. "You know you want to." He teased. Jac rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off.

"Just let me get undressed first." Jac said as she gave him a pleading look that he soon understood. "Oh, right. Okay." Jonny nodded as he pulled the shower curtain across to give her some privacy because she had been wearing a pad overnight and needed to take it off but she didn't want him seeing it.

A minute later, she joined him in the shower and she felt the water pour down her back and then trickle between her legs.

"Don't look down. Please." She ordered quietly as she cupped her hands on his cheeks to keep him looking into her eyes because she knew that for the first few seconds, the water that ran off of her would be tinted red.

"I'll just close my eyes instead then." Jonny whispered as he did so and then planted his lips on hers. They kept their torsos apart from each other because any contact would probably make their stitches sore, but it didn't stop Jonny from smoothing his hands over her chest and then around her hips as he followed a path to avoid her stitches.

A few minutes later, they finished their passionate kiss and pulled away from each other's lips, but Jonny kept his arms wrapped around Jac's hips.

"I've always wanted to ask, does it feel any different? Like, can you tell that the kidney is in there compared to not having one before?" He asked curiously. He had wanted to ask many patients, especially those who had had a heart transplant, however he hadn't wanted to quiz them after such an ordeal and he knew that Jac would either answer sarcastically, or bluntly.

"Not really... I mean it's a bit painful and I didn't have the pain before, but I can't really feel it in me." Jac replied. "What about you? Can you feel a part of you missing?" She asked.

"Nope. Because it's not missing, it'll always stay close to me." Jonny whispered before he pecked her on the lips again. "You knows Sacha said we can't have sex for at least two or three weeks." Jonny stated.

"Don't even think about it. I can't even sit down without wincing let alone do what you have in mind." Jac stated.

"No, I don't mean now. I was just telling you so that you knew!" He laughed. "Trust you to think that all I talk about is sex."

"Well you might not talk about it all the time but you pretty much think about it all of the time." Jac stated.

"And how would you know? Are you a mind reader?" Jonny smiled.

"No. I know because whenever you think about sex, you have this really cheeky grin on your face. Just like the one you've got now." Jac stated cleverly and Jonny couldn't help but smirk. "I'm really hungry." Jac admitted oddly.

"That'll be the immunosuppressants." Jonny stated which received a confused look. "Well you never normally have breakfast, and the immunosuppressants that you're on usually cause an increase in the patient's appetite." Jonny explained.

"Oh, so I'm your patient now am I?" Jac remarked.

"You can be whatever you want to be baby." Jonny said sexily and Jac laughed.

"Don't ever call me baby again." She protested.

"Why not babes? Don't you like your sugar daddy hitting on you?" Jonny joked.

"You can't be my sugar daddy, for one you're younger than me. Although, I am the one who usually does the sexual favours here, not you." Jac stated smugly.

"That is so not true!" Jonny protested. "You really wanna go there Maconie?" "If Mo hadn't have cut you up two days ago I would-"

"Stop there - if anyone walks past the corridor they'll hear you." Jac stated.

"Well then in that case." Jonny said before he cleared his throat. "Days like these lead to... Nights like this lead to... Love like ours. You light the spark in my bonfire heart." Jonny sang loudly.

"Will you shut up!" Jac whispered and Jonny laughed as she splashed a handful of water at him.

* * *

"Ah, nice of you two to join us." Mo said as Jac -who had her wet hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a plain loose top, cardigan, leggings and her light brown boots- and Jonny -who was wearing a plain tshirt along with a pair of jeans and trainers entered their bay. They found it a lot more comfortable to walk in their own clothes than in the thin hospital gowns.

"We were just having a shower." Jonny protested innocently as he placed his toiletry bag

"I know, in fact the whole ward knows. Oh and by the way, Mrs Howden loved your cover of living on a prayer. She wasn't even aware that a man could reach such a high pitch." Mo smirked and Jonny smugly raised his eyebrows at Jac.

"So, can we go home tonight?" Jac asked. She grimaced as she sat down on the chair but it was easier to sit down besides her bed than to actually get on it.

"Um... Depends." Mo replied sheepishly.

"On?" Jac asked.

"The results of the blood and urine sample that you're both about to give me." Mo stated as she handed Jac and Jonny a pot and a syringe each.

"Really?" Jac moaned.

"What's so hard about a urine test? You just wee in a pot. And it's not as if you're afraid of needles for the blood test." Jonny stated.

"Yeah but it's so much easier for a bloke to do a urine sample than it is for a woman." Jac argued.

"What? Do you have problems aiming for the pot?" Jonny laughed and Jac threw a pillow at him which thankfully missed him completely.

"Right, if I come back in ten minutes will you have them done?" Mo asked.

"Yes." Jac and Jonny both replied so she left the room.

* * *

**7pm **

Mo entered bay five, to find that Jac was fast asleep in her bed under the blanket, and Jonny was sitting there on her ipad. Mo had just reviewed Jac and Jonny's case and they had agreed that both of them could be discharged because they knew how eager Jac was to get home, however it looked like she was going to spend another night there without any problems. Mo tiptoed around Jac's bed and went and sat next to Jonny.

"I was going to discharge you both on the condition that you took it easy but I think it's probably best if we leave it one more night." Mo whispered.

"I agree. She didn't intend to fall asleep; she was using this," he explained as he gestured the ipad, "but she fell asleep with it in her arms and it was unlocked so I'm using it." He smiled.

"Listen, tomorrow breakfast from the hospitals menu is oatmeal or brown toast, neither of which you like so what do you want me to bring you two in the morning? And I'll take you both home as well to save you getting a taxi."

"Erm, would I be pushing it to ask for a fruit salad?" He asked quietly.

"Depends because if you're asking me to cut melon or pineapple up, I'll end up in the ED with three fingers left." Mo smirked.

"No um, Jac likes strawberries and bananas so that'd be fine. Ooh, and a few blueberries wouldn't go amiss too." He smiled.

"Are you trying to get all of the primary colours into one meal?" Mo joked. "Nah seriously, that's fine. I think there's some cartons of orange juice in the staff room, you want them too?"

"Yep. That'd be lovely thank you." Jonny nodded.

"Alright, well I don't want to be the one who wakes the sleeping dragon so I'll head home now and I'll see you tomorrow." Mo whispered before she left the room. As Jonny watched his best friend leave the room, he noticed Jac's hand moving slightly as her fingers twitched. He entwined he fingers with hers and gave her hand a small squeeze. And thankfully, she settled at the warm touch of the man that she loved.

**Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**10am**

"Well I either take you home during my break at half ten, or it'll have to be my lunch break which isn't until 1pm." Jac heard the registrar say.

"I know, I just don't want to wake her." She heard the Scotsman admit quietly.

"Wake who?" Jac croaked as she opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Jonny smiled at the sight of her because she always looked so beautiful first thing in the morning with a dazed look on ever face and her hair naturally wavy.

"You." He chirped happily and Jac rolled her eyes as she yawned.

"Okay, I'll come and get you at 10:30 then, but I'd better get on." Mo stated as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Get us for what?" Jac asked.

"She's gonna take us home." Jonny stated. "Oh and, we've officially been discharged." He smiled.

"Thank god." Jac muttered as she slowly slipped out of bed and onto her feet. "I'm hungry again." Jac said with a hint of questioning in her voice because she never usually ate until her lunch break.

"I told you; it's the immunosuppressants." Jonny stated. "And Mo was kind enough to make us breakfast so here you go." He said as he took the sheet of kitchen roll off of the bowl from the staff room to reveal a colourful fruit salad.

"Strawberries and bananas." Jac smiled.

"And blueberries." Jonny added. "I'm just gonna go to the loo alright?"

"Mm." Jac nodded as she placed a chunk of strawberry in her mouth.

* * *

**10:45am**

Jac and Jonny had just walked into the lift followed by Mo who had insisted on carrying their small holdalls as they headed for Jac -and Jonny's- flat. She also had a large, reusable shopping bag from tescos.

"It's gonna be nice not having to walk you to the toilet every three hours." Mo smiled.

"Don't blame me, blame Jonny's kidney." Jac ordered.

"Oh by the way, I made you two a chicken risotto so you don't have to cook tonight. You just have to throw it in the microwave. And I got you a loaf of bread, some milk, a few bottles of hand sanitiser to stop Jac from getting ill and some fruit." Mo stated.

"You are just too good to us." Jonny stated as the lift doors opened.

"I know. But it's only so that you'll have to pay me back when I recall the favour." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I knew there was a catch." Jonny muttered as they entered the flat. "Right, I don't want to be getting in your way and I certainly don't want to be late coming back from my break because the consultant on Darwin is a bitch, so I'd better get going." Mo stated after she'd put their bags on the kitchen table.

"I would give you a hug but-" Jonny began.

"But you've had major surgery." Mo interrupted. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you going back to bed?" Jonny asked as Jac walked towards their bedroom.

"We're on sick leave, we're supposed to be resting." Jac stated.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jonny concluded.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were sitting on bed researching things to do whilst crippled on the internet - well Jonny was researching on Jac's laptop, Jac was just shooting down all of the ideas.

"Start a blog?" He suggested.

"No."

"Read a book?"

"No."

"Learn to play the guitar?"

"No."

"Sleep?"

"I can't sleep anymore, I'm not tired."

"Eat?"

"The immunosuppressants are already making me gain weight, I don't want to gain more than I have to."

"Well you don't look like you've put on weight."

"You're too kind." Jac said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I mean it." Jonny said softly. "How about we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"A walk?"

"Yeah."

"A walk?"

"Yeah!" Jonny laughed.

"I don't go for 'walks'." Jac stated.

"Alright then. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go back to work but apparently, Mr Self doesn't think that I can operate three days after a minor operation." Jac stated.

"Minor? You had an organ put inside you, it's not like it was a laparascop-" Jonny stopped because he realised that she had actually had one of those when she was diagnosed with endometriosis. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Jac interrupted because she wasn't really fussed about it.

"What I don't understand, is why you told Mo but not me." Jonny admitted.

"I didn't tell Mo. Some stupid patient did. You know the one that fell out of her wheelchair and pretended she couldn't move." Jac grumbled.

"And how did she know?"

"Let's just say Mr T isn't the most discrete person in the world." Jac stated.

"Oh, he's your gynaecologist! That explains why you're always snappy around him!" Jonny laughed.

"I'm snappy around everyone." Jac stated.

"Yeah but you get really bitchy when- I'm gonna stop talking now." Jonny said because Jac was glaring at him.

"Good choice."

* * *

Jac and Jonny were sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jac said as she stood up a little too quickly but she breathed through the pain and got to the door.

"I brought the-" Sacha began.

"Shut up." Jac ordered quietly as she snatched the pharmacy bag from him.

"Oh, I'm guessing Jonny doesn't-"

"No, so shut up." She snapped as she put the bag under her hoodie.

"Jac, he's gonna find out when-"

"He's gonna find out what?" Jonny asked as he joined the two at the door.

"I just, left some of my pain killers at the hospital." Jac lied as she showed him the pharmacy bag.

"No you haven't, they're all in the kitchen on the side." Jonny stated and Sacha awkwardly looked down at the floor. "Jac? What is it?... Are you rejecting?" He asked worriedly.

"No." Jac said defensively as she looked up at Sacha for help.

"Um, well you know painkillers such as morphine, can have _certain_ side effects in some patients?" He began.

"Yeah." Jonny replied confusedly.

"It's just a stimulant laxative. The surgery combined with the pain relief has, made Jac constipated." Sacha stated quietly.

"You soppy cow, you shoulda told me." Jonny let out a sigh of relief as he gave her a gentle hug.

"Right, so take them just before you go to bed and then between 8-12 hours later, hey presto!" Sacha clapped his hands together and Jac had already flushed red so she looked to the floor to let her long wavy hair cover her face.

"So I shouldn't go for a shower then in the morning just in case you need to use the bathroom." Jonny smirked but he noticed Jac's shy behaviour so he put a comforting hand on her back. "Right, thanks Sacha but we'd better get back to the Big Bang theory." He smiled.

"No worries. And Jonny if you have the same problem, just gimme a call and I'll bring some more over." Sacha offered.

"Nah, I think I'm alright, but thanks." Jonny smiled as the cheery doctor bade a goodnight and then left the couple to it. "Now I know why you're so unkind and rude. Because you don't give a crap!" Jonny joked.

He was waiting for her to playfully hit him, but instead she just carried the pharmacy bag into the kitchen, placed it on the table and sat silently on a chair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... Upset you... Or piss you off." Jonny apologised as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine." Jac muttered as she raised her hand and placed it on top of his. "Pass me the Azathioprine please." She requested.

"Sure." Jonny replied quietly. He went over to the kitchen side where there was two piles of medication - a smaller one for him which was mainly pain relief, and a larger pile for her with immunosuppressants, painkillers and other tablets. He picked up the appropriate box along with a glass of water and placed it in front of her. "Listen um, tomorrow morning, do you want me to go for a walk when they work?" Jonny asked as he pointed to the laxatives.

"Yes please." Jac replied before she swallowed her tablets.

"Well just let me know when you want me to go and I'll leave okay." Jonny said softly as he pecked her on the cheek. He then went back to the TV in the living room because he knew that she'd cheer up soon, either that or she'd go to bed soon, either way he wasn't going to comment because she was obviously in one of 'those' moods.

* * *

**8am**

Jac awoke to a discomfort in her abdomen and she realised that she didn't have long - the laxatives had worked.

"Jonny?" She called as she stood up from the bed because he wasn't in the bedroom.

"Yep." Jonny replied as he poked his head around the bedroom door. He was already fully dressed because he wanted to be ready to go when she wanted some privacy.

"Can you..." She trailed off as she discreetly tried to squeeze her legs together.

"Yeah yeah sure. I'll take my time, don't worry. In fact, I'll walk to Gregg's and get a little treat for later." Jonny stated as he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. "Just gimme a ring if you need me okay." Jonny said as he kissed Jac on the cheek, and then he left the desperate woman to it. Moments after he left her flat, she locked herself in the bathroom, pulled her pyjama bottoms and underwear down and sat on the toilet, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

**8:15am**

Jonny had just exited Gregg's with a bag containing a box of mini yum-yums -Jac's favourite- when he decided that it would be best to call Jac before he started walking towards their flat, just in case.

"Hello?" Jac answered with a weak voice.

"Hi, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Can I start heading back now? Or do you want me to take the long way home?"

"No, it's fine. Come back."

"Do you want anything else while I'm out?"

"No."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye." And with that, she hung up. Jonny heard the beep so he locked his phone and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Jonny entered the flat, and found Jac sitting in her arm chair, curled up under a blanket watching TV.

"Geez, have you been sick?" He asked because she looked even paler than usual.

"No, but I feel sick." Jac muttered. "It's probably just a side effect of the immunosuppressants." She added.

"Do you want me to call sacha? Or Mo?" He asked as he crouched down in front of her and she shook her head. "Can I just have a look?" He asked.

"It's not infected if that's what you're thinking." Jac stated as she reluctantly pulled the blanket off of her, and then pulled her shirt up to reveal a straight line of stitches. The skin surrounding it was barely red so it was healing nicely.

"Okay. You want anything?" He asked as he got up onto his feet.

"Glass of water, please." She forced a smile.

"Sure."

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday, 8am**

Just six days after their surgery, Jac and Jonny had returned to work and had just exited the locker room in their scrubs.

"Y'know, I've been wearing pyjamas all week, and these actually don't feel any different." Jac smiled. "Not that you'd know considering you walk around my flat-"

"Our flat." Jonny corrected.

"Sorry. I meant not that you'd know considering you walk around our flat stark naked." Jac stated. "And I am in serious need of a coffee." She stated as she opened the door to the staff room.

"SURPRISE!" Mo, Elliot, Sacha and a group of nurses shouted.

"Oh my god!" Jonny laughed as he followed Jac into the slightly crowded room where Sacha was standing with a large chocolate cake iced with 'Welcome back Janny!'.

"Welcome back to work!" Sacha smiled as he gave Jonny a bear hug. After, he went to give Jac a hug but Jonny stood in the way.

"She's still a bit tender, so I wouldn't." Jonny warned and Sacha nodded.

"Nothing like a bit of nonalcoholic champagne to start the day." Mo smirked as she poured out the sparking beverage into plastic champagne flutes.

"What's all this for?" Jonny asked as he wrapped his arm around Jac's waist.

"We just wanted to celebrate both of you being in good health and we all wish both of you a speedy recovery although I think Jonny's almost there." Elliot explained cheerily.

"Oh trust me, I'm just high from all the painkillers." Jonny smiled.

"Right, everyone raise your glasses." Mo ordered. "To Janny." She smiled

"To Janny!" Everyone shouted including a rather loud bellow from Sacha.

"Janny? Really?" Jac moaned as everyone took a sip of their drink except her.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's show them a bit of Janny." Jonny smiled as he leant in and kissed Jac on the lips.

"Aaww!" Mo squealed as they pulled apart. However, they didn't break eye contact, and Jac decided that she didn't care what the others thought so she leant in, cupped his cheeks in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss. "Ugh, too far." Mo moaned as she screwed her eyes shut. "Are they finished yet?" Mo asked.

"Nope." Sacha replied.

"Rights if you two don't pull apart now, you ain't getting any cake." Mo threatened, but neither of them paid attention to her as they deepened the kiss and Jonny let his hands rest on Jac's bum. Sacha wolf whistled which just made everyone smile, when finally the couple pulled apart. "You two finished?" Mo asked sarcastically.

"Wait." Jonny said before he pecked Jac once more on the lips. "Now we are." He smiled smugly.

"Oi, nurses start doing whatever you actually do on this ward now." Jac ordered fiercely and they all quickly scurried out of the room. "What? They were annoying." Jac stated as Jonny raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm a nurse." He stated.

'Yeah but you're charge nurse. There's a difference." Jac stated

"Ugh, will you two just shove some cake in your mouth to stop you from eating each other's faces off again?" Mo ordered.

"I think someone's a little bit jealous." Elliot smirked.

"What? I could get a bloke if I wanted to." Mo argued.

"Go on then." Jonny ordered.

"Fine." Mo huffed as she walked over to Sacha and without hesitation, snogged him on the lips. "Happy?" Mo so kissed as she pulled away. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Jac laughed.

"Jac, aren't you due in theatre?" Mo asked to change the subject.

"Er no, Jac's not due into theatre until 10am. She's assisting me." Elliot stated and Mo rolled her eyes.

"Well then, in that case I'd better go and do the ward rounds." She huffed.

"I did them five minutes ago." Elliot stated.

"Alright then, I'm off to... Oh sod it, you lot shut up." Mo ordered before she left the room and everyone had a little laugh at her actions.

"Go on Sacha's you're meant to chase after her." Jonny stated.

"I'm pretty sure that that kiss was to prove a point. It didn't mean anything." Sacha stated.

"Yeah, sure." Jac said sarcastically.

"It didn't!" Sacha protested.

"You're voice always goes high when you're lying. Did you know that?" Jac smirked and Sacha huffed.

"Right, I'd better get down to Keller. Y'know, lives to save an' all that." Sacha said before he left the room.

* * *

**8pm**

Jac and Jonny were sitting on the sofa sharing a blanket and watching the undatables -Jonny's idea, not Jac's- after a long day at work.

"Y'know, when me and you weren't together a few months ago, Mo suggested that I went on this show and pretended that I had Tourette's." Jonny smirked. "And the bad thing is, I had actually considered it. She just sorta thought that, when the cameras were turned off, I could tell the girl that I don't have the condition, but I couldn't do it. Because I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He admitted.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Jac admitted as she twiddled her thumbs. "When I had, my first dialysis session, it was after I'd collapsed on Darwin and I just woke up attached to this machine... I really wanted Sacha to go and get you because I didn't know what was going to happen to me but... I didn't think that it'd be fair if I begged for you to take me back, just because I was ill." Jac explained quietly.

"And that's why you were reluctant to accept my kidney." Jonny concluded. "Because when I came down to see you, you were on the machine and you didn't want to be a burden did you?" He asked softly.

"I just didn't want to take something so important from you, when I didn't know if I could trust you." Jac admitted.

"And now? Do you trust me now?" He asked curiously, but she didn't look like she knew how to reply, so he continued. "Because I am never going to leave you Jac. And I would never do anything to hurt you. I know I've done so in the past, but I've learnt my lesson and I won't do it again. I promise." He said as he took her hands in his.

"Do you... Want to get married then?" She asked quietly. "I mean, I know you've always wanted to get married but I'm not particularly fussed so I don't-"

"Jac, you don't have to explain." Jonny said because he knew she was just nervously rambling on. "Of course I want to marry you! But, I've got to do the proposal properly sill be right back." Jonny stated before he carefully got up and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Jac to wonder if he had already bought a ring. And she believed that her suspicions were confirmed when he returned with his hand behind his back. He grimaced as he bent down on one knee and then cleared his throat. "Jac Naylor," he smiled, "will you do the great honour, of being my wife?" He asked as he showed her a red and white haribo ring leaving Jac shaking her head in dismay.

"Wow Maconie, you really splashed out on this one didn't you?" Jac beamed. "And I will. Only if you don't call me your missus." She stated. Jonny couldn't contain he smile as he rolled the confectionary ring onto her finger and then pulled her to her feet. They both gave a passionate kiss for a long minute before they eventually fell apart.

"Now, about having children," Jonny began jokily.

"That's for another day and don't forget about the endometriosis." Jac stated and Jonny nodded.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but could I possibly, kinda maybe, go and phone Mo?" Jonny asked.

"I knew you were gonna ask that!" Jac stated.

"Well that's just us baby, fiancés. We know each other." Jonny winked.

"What have I told you about calling me baby?" Jac asked.

"Of course. Now, was that a yes? About phoning Mo?" He asked.

"Go on then."Jac sighed and Jonny pecked Jac on the cheek before he zoomed off into the bedroom to get him phone.

"Mo? Yeah shut up a minute I have got some fantastic news!" Jonny announced. "Wh- no she's not pregnant!" He protested and Jac's mouth fell a open at the thought of such a thing - she was going to kill that registrar one day.

* * *

**11pm**

After a long few hours of receiving and making phone calls to spread the good news, Jonny finally joined Jac in their double bed. She was lying on her left side with her incision on her right side well protected so Jonny also got under the covers on his left side and wrapped his arms carefully around her abdomen.

"Y'know, I was willing to settle down with you without marrying." Jonny admitted.

"Dammit." Jac muttered. "In that case, I take back my suggestion." She joked.

"Nope. No turning back now bab- sorry, I mean jacky." He corrected.

"Don't call me Jacky." Jac sighed.

"Alright then... How about my little ginger nut?" He asked and Jac couldn't help but laugh.

"Hell no." Jac replied. "Just call me Jac. Y'know my actual name."

"No you're actual name is Jacqueline." Jonny stated. "Anyways, how are you looking forward to spending every night for the rest of you life in the same bed as me?" He asked happily as he nuzzled his nose in her neck to get comfortable for the night.

"Surprisingly, it's not as bad as it sounds." Jac mumbled as she closed her eyes with the side of her head resting on her pillow - she could easily relax in the arms of him no matter what the day had been like.

"Wow, I was expecting a sarcastic response... Im liking this side of you." Jonny smiled.

"What? The backside of me?" Jac joked.

"Well to be honest, every side of you has a great view." Jonny whispered into her ear.

"I'm tired Jonny, just go to bed." Jac muttered.

"Okay sweetheart. Night night." Jonny whispered as he reached behind him and turned off the bedside lamp.

Jac felt warm in his hold, the hold that would hopefully be available to her for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe that she had even suggested marriage. Because had she have not brought it up, Jonny wouldn't have said anything about it. But she figured that considering they both loved each other, and that Jonny had made such a sacrifice for her so that she could live a normal life, getting married would be a small sacrifice in return. Besides it wasn't that hard to wear a dress for a day and say I do, was it? Anyhow, she was sure that the two highlights of the entire day would be the after party and then to put it politely, consummating, the marriage in the evening.

She could tell as he fell asleep because his arms felt heavier on her waist, but lighter on her stomach and she could feel each breath on the back of her neck become slower and deeper. She couldn't believe that she, Jac Naylor, was getting married. Especially to a nurse of all professions. But it wasn't about that, she couldn't help who she and fallen in love with, because even though her brain said one thing, her heart would always over power it with another. She wasn't alone. Not anymore, she would have a husband. And maybe even have a child -if it was possible- either naturally or with fertility treatments because she knew that even though she didn't mind about having children -like she had felt about marriage- Jonny certainly did. And in the end, all of her future decisions would have to be made with her fiancé in mind because she, was not alone.

**The end. Thank you very much for reading my story. Please review :)**


End file.
